Fort fort lointain
by Skayt
Summary: Derek le loup-garou du marais des bois était un solitaire... c'est pourquoi il appréciait moyen moins de voir son marais envahi par une horde de gens. Une seule solution : aller réclamer audience à Lord Gérard. Et dans la liste des mauvaises idées... c'en était une bonne. (co-écriture avec chocobi6)
1. Chapitre 01

_Hello, hello_

 _Il est toujours interdit de me frapper, merci bien. On peut mordre, tirer les cheveux, couper les doigts, me tuer mais me frapper... non (ouais pas très logique)_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 01** ( _par Skayt_ )

Dans un pays fort fort lointain, mais pas non plus siiii fort fort lointain que ça non plus, vivait un jeune homme.

« La belle affaire ! » me direz-vous, bras croisés et lèvres pincées, l'air passablement agacés.

Un jeune homme qui vit dans un pays fort fort lointain... ça n'a pas grand chose d'étonnant.

Certes. Certes.

Le fait étant que... bah que si, ça avait quelque chose d'étonnant.

D'un petit peu étonnant mais ça restait étonnant. Point.

Le jeune homme en question s'appelait Derek Hale.

Encore une fois... la belle affaire. Qu'il s'appelle Derek Hale ou Jean-Michel, on s'en foutait pas mal.

Sauf que paaaaas duuuuu touuuuut !

Derek vivait seul dans un marais.

Ouais, dans un marais. On fait plus gai mais il s'en moquait comme de l'an 40.

C'était SON marais. Son sien. Son rien qu'à lui. Et il ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le quitter, de toute façon.

Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait PAAAAS le quitter. Il ne pouvait juste pas le quitter.

La nuance est trop subtile pour vous ?

Derek pouvait le quitter. Comprenez par là qu'il n'y avait pas une barrière magique invisible qui le bloquait dans son marais.

Il n'y avait pas non plus de barrière magique visible qui le bloquait, attention hein. Pas de conclusion hâtive.

 _Techniquement_ , Derek pouvait quitter son marais. Vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'il voulait rester en vie.

Ce qui était une sacrée bonne raison de se montrer casanier, nàn ?

Ah ah ! Ouais ! On arrête de rouler des yeux et de marmonner des « la belle affaire » agaçant au possible, maintenant, bande de trolls pustuleux !

Ça vous amuse, vous, le fait que Derek ne puisse pas quitter son marais car, outre le fait que ce soit son sien son rien qu'à lui... il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller. Espèce de monstres !

Question suivante. Pourquoi Derek ne pouvait pas s'en aller vagabonder gaiement à travers le pays sans risquer de se faire tuer à la première bretelle d'autoroute (qui n'ont même pas encore été inventées dans leur monde) ?

Parce que Derek était un loup-garou et les loups-garous... bah ça fait peur.

Si. Ça fait peur.

SI !

Si vous continuez à dire le contraire, c'est que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés de vrais loups-garous.

Derek le loup-garou était donc un loup-garou (jusque là, c'est plutôt logique et cohérent) qui vivait seul dans son marais au milieu de la forêt.

Ouais ! Un marais au milieu de la forêt, et alors ?

Le mec est un foutu loup-garou et le marais au milieu des bois est le seul truc qui dérange dans l'histoire ? Non mais n'importe quoi, hein.

Derek le loup-garou du marais des bois était un solitaire... ce qui était carrément la raison qui l'avait poussé à vivre ici, tout seul, comme un pauvre malheureux. Yép. Z'avez raison sur ce point.

Bon... ça et le fait que tout le monde voulait le tuer.

Ce genre de truc donnait pas trop trop envie de vivre en collectivité, m'voyez ?

Après la mort accidentelle de sa famille...

Enfin, accidentelle, fallait le dire vite.

Elle était aussi accidentelle que le pressage d'une orange pour en faire un jus d'orange. Pas des masses, donc.

Presser une orange pour en faire un jus de kiwi peut, là, par contre, être accidentel.

Après la mort, pas du tout accidentelle mais on va faire comme si, de toute sa famille... Derek avait choisi de quitter la ville et était parti en quête d'un marais accueillant.

D'un marais ou d'autre chose mais comme son marais rien qu'à lui était le seul truc qu'il avait trouvé...

Oui, raconté comme ça, on dirait presque l'histoire des trois petits cochons qui quittent la ville pour construire leurs petites maisons pas solides, tout ça... mais non. Rien à voir.

Parce que les trois petits cochons, on les aime bien, au fond.

On a même tendance à les plaindre, ces petits cochons tout mignons qui veulent se faire manger par le grand méchant loup.

Rectification. Qui ne veulent PAS se faire manger par le grand méchant loup qui lui, pour le coup, veut bel et bien les manger.

Par contre, personne venait plaindre Derek.

A-bso-lu-ment personne.

Remarquez... est-ce vraiment étonnant dans un monde où personne ne semble non plus se soucier du pourquoi le grand méchant loup voulait manger ces malheureux cochons ?

Nope. Pas même une seule seconde (ce qui est vraiment pas long).

C'est vrai, quoi, il avait peut-être faim, le pauvre grand méchant loup... mais tout le monde s'en fout ROYAL juste parce que c'est un loup.

Et non, Derek ne pensait pas du tout ça car ils étaient cousins germains.

C'est quand même pas croyable, ça... on sait s'indigner devant un loup qui veut manger trois cochons, sept chevreaux, une poule rousse et un petit chaperon rouge... mais le reste, niet ?

Personne pour se dire que le loup devait être un ogre pour pouvoir manger tout ça ?

Personne pour se dire qu'il devait vraiment crever la dalle pour vouloir manger tout ça ?

Personne pour se poser les bonnes questions, en gros !

Pour taper sur les pattes du loup qui veut manger ces douze andouilles, tout le monde est OK, pas de problème, allons-y joyeusement et trucidons le grand méchant...

Mais alors pour aller taper sur les doigts des sept chevreaux (qui n'ont pas de doigt, je vous l'accorde), ça sifflote et ça fait semblant de rien.

Et bah non ! Pas d'accord !

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons...

Enfin à notre loup-garou, surtout.

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort tragique de sa famille, les tout-aussi-loups-garous-que-lui Hale.

Et Derek restait seul depuis.

Vraiment seul.

Très seul.

Très très seul.

Du genre : plus seul que seul comme lui... tu meurs.

Et il s'en foutait mais alors ROYAL.

Pourquoi s'encombrer d'andouilles qui parlent toujours.

D'andouilles qui lui piquent ses noisettes. Oui, Derek était un loup-garou qui aimait vraiment beaucoup les noisettes. Était-ce sa faute ? Non monsieur. Non madame.

Qui le réveillent en pleine nuit avec leurs papattes (ou leurs pieds, c'était selon) gelées (gelés dans le cas des pieds).

Qui grimacent quand il rajoute quelques cornichons dans son omelette.

Ça donnait pas envie de toujours être ou jugé, ou enquiquiné... donc il restait seul.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rester tout seul.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

\- Y a personne !

\- Ouvre-moi.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

Bah ouais, c'est pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il savait pas froncer les sourcils.

Il n'était pas une poule, non plus, merci pour lui.

\- Y a personne, j'ai dit.

\- Et moi j'ai dit « ouvre-moi ».

\- Mais je peux pas. Y a personne.

Ouaip. Derek savait être un vrai chieur quand il voulait rester seul.

\- Derek. Ouvre-moi. Tout de suite.

\- Non. Y a personne.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on soupira.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant, graine d'autruche...

Derek re-fronça les sourcils.

Cette insulte lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Peter ? Souffla-t-il, s'approchant de la porte. Peter ? C'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? La fée des dents ! Bon sang, mais qui m'a mis un neveu crétin-garou dans les pattes ? Que t'ai-je fait, mon dieu ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien son oncle.

Son oncle supposément mort lors de l'incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille (celui avec les oranges et les kiwis. Heureusement, y en avait pas des masses, dans sa vie... même si, quand y en avait, c'était pas des petits)... mais son oncle quand même.

Derek ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah bah enfin ! J'ai failli at-

Et la referma aussitôt.

\- Hey ! Attention, espèce de brute ! T'aurais pu me péter le nez.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- J'étais Peter y a soixante-douze secondes plus une minute vingt-trois... alors je pense que je suis toujours Peter. C'est fou, nàn ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas Peter.

\- Je suis Peter.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je sais quand même qui est mon oncle, merci.

\- Et je sais quand même qui je suis, toujours merci.

Hmm... un point pour son oncle-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-être-son-oncle-mais-qui-était-peut-être-bien-son-oncle, Derek n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr.

Dans le doute, le loup-garou décida de rouvrir.

Vous l'aurez deviné, l'instinct de survie de Derek n'était pas des plus développés.

Pas que ce soit une franche surprise, ses professeurs l'avaient toujours fait remarquer sur son bulletin trimestriel.

« Bon élément mais manque d'instinct de survie ».

« Doit faire ses preuves en instinct de survie ».

« Manque d'efforts en instinct de survie ».

\- Hmm mon... mon oncle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à... à ça, grimaça Derek.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, grinça l'autre en poussant le loup-garou afin d'entrer. La vache, mais c'est moche chez toi ! Te terrer dans un marais puant suffisait pas, fallait en plus que tu aies une décoration à chier ? Remarque tu restes dans le thème.

Plus son visiteur parlait... et moins Derek avait de doute quant à son identité.

C'était peut-être bel et bien son oncle, ouais.

\- Euh co... comment tu as survécu ?

\- J'ai pas survécu, sourit-il. Mais j'ai tellement enquiquiné mon monde au Purgatoire qu'au Paradis comme en Enfer... les pépères ont décidé de me ramener sur terre. La classe hein.

Derek regarda son oncle de bas en haut (et y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire), sceptique.

\- Ouais, j'te l'accorde, ils ont pas fait la masse d'efforts pour mon corps. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop chiant donc ils m'ont donné le truc le plus pourri qui leur passait sous la main... j'en sais rien.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte... Derek venait de trouver une nouvelle chose à ajouter à la liste des « bonnes raisons pour vivre seul dans son marais ».

\- La vache, Derek ! J'peux même plus hausser les épaules ! Comment j'vais faire sans pouvoir hausser les épaules !

Les sabots de Peter se posèrent sur les épaules de Derek.

L'oncle se recula de son neveu et foudroya les-dites épaules du regard.

\- Hausse les épaules pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Hausse les épaules, Derek.

\- Non.

\- Hausse. Les. Épaules. Derek, insista Peter, détachant bien chaque mot.

Derek haussa les épaules, vaincu.

Il connaissait suffisamment bien son oncle pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas une chance de remporter ce combat.

\- Peter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un âne.

Et un nouveau regard noir, un !

\- Tu te crois drôle, hein, siffla Peter l'âne.

Le loup-garou souriait.

\- Plutôt, ouais. Et ose-me dire que tu l'aurais pas faite, celle-là, si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais si les rôles avaient été inversés... tu n'aurais jamais été ressuscité dans le corps d'un âne.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'on perdit Derek.

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du premier chapitre._

 _Pour le moment, avec chocobi6, on part sur une base d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (afin de limiter les risques de retard... ahem... on est plutôt pros là-dedans) - le chapitre 2 arrivera donc aux alentours du 7 avril_

 _Et, en attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics et OS de chocobi6 ! Le lien est sur mon profil, dans mes favoris !_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 02** ( _par chocobi6_ )

Derek regardait fixement son oncle et le maudissait sur plusieurs générations, au moins ! Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien quand on connaissait les pouvoirs de résurrection que semblait avoir ce dernier. Cela n'empêchait pas le loup-garou de continuer à insulter mentalement Peter.

Mais c'est qu'il avait un sérieux problème, cet homme! Derek était exaspéré, du genre vraiment beaucoup exaspéré. Exaspéré de chez exaspéré, si ce n'était plus. Entre les crises du plus âgé, ses sautes d'humeur, son hystérie, son sarcasme, ses envies de bouffe (tarte aux pommes, par exemple, Peter ne rigolait pas avec les tartes aux pommes, JAMAIS), sa folie... Il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, je vous le dis !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le neveu Hale en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit tout naturellement le second en souriant.

Il fallait effectivement avoir pas mal d'imagination pour imaginer un âne sourire. Un Peter dans le corps d'un âne sourire. Vous prenez tout simplement le rictus de l'oncle du garou et vous le collez sur le visage de l'animal à sabots et… vous... vous essayez d'imaginer le résultat. Mais … je vous déconseille d'imaginer cette chose ! Je préserve votre santé mentale, croyez-moi.

\- Pourquoi je n'aurais jamais été ressuscité dans le corps d'un âne ? grogna le loup.

\- Tu ne possèdes pas les aptitudes requises, voilà tout, Peter se moquait maintenant ouvertement de son neveu. Les ânes, peu importe les préjugés que les gens peuvent avoir, sont intelligents et...

\- Dis de suite que je suis con, darda Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peter choisit de ne rien répondre et afficha un grand sourire, un énorme, un gigantesque, un magnifique -et tout ce que vous voulez- sourire ! En suite, le loup-garou ne comprit pas bien ce qui se produisit mais il put voir son oncle courir partout dans l'antre du marais. Un coup de sabot par-ci, et vas-y que je salis le canapé, un coup de sabot par-là, et allez, c'était au tour du lit ! Allait t-il un jour s'arrêter ? C'était Peter et … Peter ne s'arrête jamais, voyons !

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! se fâcha le lycanthrope qui sentait la tête lui tourner en voyant l'âne courir dans tous les sens.

\- T'es toujours aussi ronchon, toi. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, se moqua Peter en s'arrêtant momentanément.

\- Je ne suis pas ronchon, tu salis ma maison.

\- Ta maison ? Cette... chose ne ressemble pas vraiment à une maison. Et tu t'es mis aux rimes maintenant ?

Derek plissa les yeux de façon défensive. De quel droit son oncle -devenu un âne, en plus- se permettait d'ainsi critiquer sa si magnifique et ô combien parfaite demeure ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait préféré rester seul ces dernières années. Il n'était apparemment plus du tout habitué à la civilisation. Surtout quand la civilisation portait le doux nom de « Peter Âne Hale ».

\- C'est mon marais, mon chez moi, renchérit le neveu.

Peter continuait à explorer les lieux. Il se délectait de la manière dont Derek le regardait. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait lui sauter à la gorge d'une minute à l'autre -et connaissant Derek, c'était fort probable. Il adorait le pousser à bout comme ça.

\- Peter, tu deviens insupportable, se lassa le loup-garou qui s'assit sur un tabouret en soufflant.

\- Derek, où est-ce que je vais dormir ? lança l'âne en affichant un grand sourire qui laissait paraître ses dents.

\- Pardon ? Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement t'installer ici ? s'indigna le plus jeune qui ne pouvait déjà plus supporter son oncle.

\- Mais... mais je suis de la famille ! chouina Peter en faisant ses yeux d'âne potté pour essayer d'attendrir son neveu.

\- Pas question.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! S'il-te-plaît ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je vais parler et courir, et t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de me laisser vivre ici. Et même si ça ne te fais pas céder, je continuerai juste pour t'enquiquiner.

\- Peter, on dirait un enfant de trois ans, souffla Derek.

\- Oh ? De trois ans ? Ça me va. C'est déjà mieux que deux ans ou un an... mais à un an, à part brailler, on sait pas faire grand chose de toute façon donc bon...

\- Sors d'ici, Peter ! s'agaça le lycanthrope qui voyait que sa patience le quittait. Immédiatement !

L'âne se sentait vexé. Non mais pour qui il se prenait l'autre ? Sous prétexte que môssieeeeeur était un loup-garou et lui un âne il se croyait supérieur ? Peter tourna subitement les talons (ou plutôt devrais-je dire, les sabots) et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la ferma de manière très peu discrète et pu entendre le grognement de son neveu. Ce dernier se posait de sérieuses questions, comme … « Comment s'y était-il pris pour fermer cette fichu porte ? » Même transformé en âne, Peter trouvait le moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds !

Derek regrettait d'ores et déjà ses paroles. Il n'avait pas revu son oncle depuis des années, bon sang de bonsoir ! Et lui en parfait génie, il trouvait encore le moyen de le mettre instantanément à la porte avant qu'ils n'aient pu avoir une vraie discussion. Le voilà qui culpabilisait et ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre de côté sa fierté pour courir après Peter. De toute façon il savait bien que son oncle finirait pas revenir de lui-même. Il revenait toujours, cet enquiquineur de première classe ! Surtout quand il savait qu'on ne voulait pas de lui, ça l'incitait d'autant plus.

o o o

Le soir venu, Derek eut le déplaisir d'entendre son oncle ruminer sur son attitude devant la maison. Il souffla avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir à la volée. Il découvrit l'âne allongé juste devant la porte, sur le paillasson, paillasson inexistant. Du coup Peter aurait pu être allongé sur le-dit paillasson si Derek en avait eu un, de paillasson. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Pour résumer... Peter était juste allongé... sur quelque chose d'autre qu'un paillasson. Et alors ? Ça pose un problème ? Oui monsieur, oui madame ! Il bloquait tout de même le passage, paillasson ou pas !

\- Peter... Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça tout à l'heure, commença le plus jeune qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase, il vit l'âne se relever et détaler entre ses jambes, littéralement, pour retourner à l'intérieur. Le loup-garou souffla en refermant la porte et sentit que la soirée allait être longue.

Après un passage aux toilettes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la demeure (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué) Derek décida d'aller se coucher. Bah oui, après une journée comme celle-là, on est vite fatigué ! Il eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il ne vit pas son oncle dans la pièce à vivre. C'est seulement quand il pénétra dans sa chambre qu'il eut la surprise -immense, horrible, affreuse surprise- de le trouver installé dans son lit.

\- Peter, grinça le lycanthrope en lui jetant un regard entendu.

\- Je testais juste le matelas, se justifia l'âne en sautant du lit pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Pouvait-il trouver pire excuse ? Y avait fort à parier que oui. On est à l'abri de rien quand on a un Peter dans notre maison !

Cette nuit là, Derek fit d'étranges rêves. Il imagina d'abord son oncle au purgatoire qui cassait tellement les pieds à tout le monde qu'on avait décidé de le renvoyer sur terre. Il le vit se faire transformer en âne, marchant fièrement sur un petit chemin terreux.

Ensuite, son rêve changea et il se vit à la place de Peter. Il était mort et allait, lui aussi, rejoindre la surface terrestre mais son vaisseau n'était pas un âne mais un... canard.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, maudissant une nouvelle fois son oncle car, bien entendu, tout ceci était de sa faute. Non mais quelle idée de lui mettre des choses aussi absurdes dans la tête, surtout avant d'aller se coucher, c'est qu'il l'avait fait exprès cet enfoiré ! Si Peter pouvait être un âne, il pouvait l'être aussi, non mais ! Et puis pourquoi un canard franchement ? Il n'avait rien de semblable avec cet animal. Enfin à y penser... on pourrait tout à fait justifier la comparaison de Derek à un canard, je vous assure !

Derek souffla avant de se rendormir.

o o o

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, Derek crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Il eut le déplaisir de trouver un âne sautant sur son lit dans le but ultime de le réveiller. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler des événement de la veille et il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Derek, va faire un tour dehors, je crois que tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécier, annonça Peter qui s'arrêta momentanément de sauter.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil et tendit l'oreille. En effet, il pouvait entendre l'agitation qui semblait venir de devant sa maison. Dans SON marais. Son sien à lui et à personne d'autre.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, lança le plus jeune en s'élançant vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Et là... là... ce fut le drame. Littéralement. La mâchoire de Derek aurait pu tomber que personne ne s'en serait étonné. Ou alors un gentil petit quelqu'un serait venu la ramasser pour la lui rendre... ou un voleur de mâchoire s'en serait emparé pour l'ajouter à sa collection, tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à faire attention à ses affaires, non mais ! Le lycanthrope avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Un cauchemar encore pire que celui qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente, réincarné en canard.

Que faisaient tous ces gens dans son marais ? Il ne recevait jamais la visite de personne et voilà que son oncle, censé être mort, s'était transformé en âne et débarquait chez lui un beau matin, et maintenant une foule de personnes semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son jardin. Si on pouvait qualifier le marais de jardin. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

\- DEGUERPISSEZ DE MON MARAIS, s'écria le neveu de l'âne.

D'un coup, les discussions s'estompèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le loup-garou qui avait senti ses yeux changer de couleur à la volée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? s'exclama Derek qui dévisageait toutes les personnes présentes.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et ça le mettait hors de lui. Littéralement. Une centaine de personnages de contes de fées se trouvaient devant lui. Une. Centaine. Et une centaine c'est un peu beaucoup, quand même, quand on y pense ! Le lycanthrope reçut un nouveau choc quand son oncle arriva derrière lui en trottinant et alla tranquillement discuter avec Pinocchio.

\- Peter ? Tu m'expliques ? Demanda le loup-garou qui écarquillait les yeux.

\- C'est pas moi qui leur ai dit de venir ! J'ai rien fait ! S'empressa de se justifier l'âne, qui semblait cependant trouver la situation très amusante.

\- C'est Lord Gérard qui nous a obligé à venir ici, on a pas eu le choix ! Commença Pinocchio.

\- Lord Gérard ? C'est qui encore celui-là ?

Derek n'obtint aucune réponse et il dût se contenter de regards fuyants quand il demanda où il pouvait trouver cet homme.

\- Moi je sais ! Sautilla l'âne qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son neveu.

-Personne d'autre ne peut me dire où je peux le trouver ? Continua le neveu Hale qui sentait que Peter allait lui sortir une énorme connerie.

-Je sais, je sais, je sais, personne d'autre ne va te répondre, Der' ! Constata l'âne. Sois gentiiiiil Derek ! Laisse-moi paaaarler, pour une foiiiiis. Tu me laisses jamais paaarler. T'es toujours méchant avec moiiiii.

Le lycanthrope qui perdait de plus en plus son sang froid décida de laisser son oncle parler, à ses risques et périls.

\- Royaume des Argent , lança Peter.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Derek qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché, tiens !

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé ici hier, déclara simplement le plus vieux qui se dandina soudainement sous les yeux ahuris de son neveu. Der', je sais que je t'embête, mais hausse encore une fois les épaules pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, quémanda l'âne qui agitait ses pattes dans tous les sens.

Cette fois-ci, Derek ne chercha pas à protester et il haussa les épaules pour contenter son oncle. Il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur se calmer. Quand il eut passé la porte, il eut le déplaisir de découvrir que plusieurs autres personnages -mais combien étaient-ils bon sang !- en avaient profité pour s'installer dans sa demeure.

Une princesse sur son canapé, trois souris sur sa table, des cochons dans sa baignoire... C'était une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? Derrière lui, Peter s'esclaffait devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Derek ferma les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir mais rien n'avait changé et son oncle continuait de rire à ses côtés, ce qui donnait envie au loup-garou de le frapper.

\- Peter... pince moi, je t'en supplie !

\- Et comment tu veux que je fasse, Der' ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des doigts par dessus mes sabots ? Non môssieur. Je n'en ai pas. Alors tu vas te pincer tout seul comme un grand. Et... je crois qu'on va être un peu à l'étroit, ce soir, pour dormir ! Fit remarquer l'âne qui rigolait de plus en plus fort.

\- Peter... je te conseille de te taire, s'agaça son neveu qui perdait patience et qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter pareille punition. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se pincer discrètement, histoire de vérifier, vous voyez.

\- Ce Lord Gérard va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! S'exclama le plus jeune. TOUT LE MONDE SORT DEHORS !

\- Sortir dedans c'est compliqué en même temps, ricana l'oncle du loup-garou.

Derek lança un regard exaspéré à son oncle mais n'ajouta rien. La plupart des personnages détalèrent sur le champ, sans demander leur reste. Mais l'agitation était toujours présente dehors.

\- Der' ! Ça aurait pu être pire, calme toi, genre ils auraient pu te piquer toute ta bouffe et là, là ça aurait été...

Pendant que son oncle parlait, Derek jeta un coup d'œil au garde manger et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ils ont piqué toute ma bouffe Peter ! S'exclama le lycanthrope.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Même le chocolat ? Demanda l'âne.

\- Même le chocolat.

\- Der' ! C'est décidé il faut qu'on parte régler ce problème.

Non mais, on piquait pas la bouffe des gens comme ça, après tout !

Derek souffla mais afficha un rictus car maintenant, Peter était bien décidé à le suivre pour expédier tous ces personnages de conte de fée ailleurs que dans son marais ! C'était un marais privé, oui monsieur. Et la rime c'est toujours cadeau !

\- Peter... ils ont aussi pris la tarte aux pommes, annonça le plus jeune en louchant sur la cuisine.

\- QUOI !? On part tout de suite, Der', TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du second chapitre._

 _Le chapitre 3 arrivera donc aux alentours du 20 avril_

 _Et, en attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics et OS de chocobi6 ! Le lien est sur mon profil, dans mes favoris !_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 03** ( _par Skayt_ )

Derek était content d'avoir pu décider Peter.

Derek avait aussi les boules (les mégas boules, s'il-vous-plaît) d'avoir su décider Peter.

Convaincre Peter de faire quelque chose n'avait jamais été tâche facile, par le passé, et y avait pas de raison pour que ça ait changé maintenant.

Si l'Enfer et le Paradis avaient décidé de ressusciter Peter car il était trop chiant... le loup-garou voyait vraiment pas comment son oncle aurait pu devenir plus facile à convaincre. Nope. Pas du tout.

Humain, et loup-garou à mi-temps mais passons, son aîné était un chieur... un chieur comme on en faisait peu des comme ça.

Et quelque chose disait à Derek (la petite voix dans sa tête, bien sûr, mais nous ne la citerons pas) qu'être âne n'arrangerait rien.

Vous connaissez ces machins « tous les mille ans, un artichaut rose poussera dans un pommier. Ce sera alors l'âge d'or pour le peuple qui, le premier, saura le cueillir et le mettre dans un bocal de miel de bison » ?

Ce genre de trucs qui, sur le papier, sont méga trop tops génials (géniaux ? On s'en fout. On est dans la tête de Derek, il a le droit de se gourer) mais qui, en vrai, le sont à peu près autant que de se cogner le petit orteil dans un meuble du salon, en pleine nuit, alors qu'on descendait pisser et que, vraisemblablement, on était teeeeeellement bien réveillé qu'on avait (encore) réussi à nous perdre dans notre propre maison ?

Bon, l'avantage étant qu'on était hypeeeer bien réveillé ensuite.

La positive attitude !

Bref... donc... ça avait l'air génial, tout ça, mais oui mais non.

Un artichaut pareil, ça attise les convoitises, voyez-vous.

Du coup... tout le monde voulait cueillir l'artichaut et PAF ça fait des chocapi...

Non. Pas des chocapics. Ce serait bien mais non.

C'était plus un truc du genre « et PAF ça se casse bien sur la tronche pendant treize ans »... et jamais un artichaut – rose ou non – ne restera frais aussi longtemps. Surtout s'il n'est pas conservé dans son bocal de miel de bison albinos.

Oui, le bison devait être albinos. Peu de monde avait connaissance de ce détail donc faudra pas le répéter.

Dooonc, on va bien finir par y arriver, un jour... donc ça paraît chouette mais en fait non.

Et bah Peter, c'est pareil.

Sauf que lui, dès le départ, on sent que l'avoir dans les pattes, c'est à peu près aussi chouette qu'une mouette qui vous chie dans les yeux en guise de « on se réveille, tocaaaaaard ».

\- Derek ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander...

\- Peu importe : la réponse est toujours non.

Ses épaules se crispèrent.

C'est même le pépère tout entier qui se crispa.

On ne se demande pas pourquoi.

Pas. Du. Tout.

Si tel est le cas : retournez lire les deux premiers chapitres.

\- Doooonc... si je m'apprêtais à te demander si tu voulais que je me taise... la réponse est non ?

\- Mon dieu... souffla Derek, les yeux levés au ciel. Pourquoi m'infligez-vous ça ?

\- Il a laissé ta famille se faire cramer et tu te demandes encore pourquoi tu t'en prends plein la tronche ? Marmonna Peter. Puis... ils préfèrent que ce soit toi qui ais à me supporter plutôt qu'eux, hein. Hey ! Ils sont pas les cons, les deux, là, hein.

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux vers l'âne et grogna.

Son oncle, l'âne.

Son âne d'oncle.

Son l'âne.

Dans tous les cas, ça marchait.

Bon sang... il détestait les ânes !

\- Ils pouvaient pas t'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, quitte à te faire revenir ici ?

\- Non. Bah non. Réfléchis un peu, ça te changera. Tu verras, c'est rigolo.

Derek grogna.

\- Ils m'ont foutu là car tu leur faisais un peu pitié, à rester tout seul dans ton marais qui pue.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon marais qui pue ?

\- Qu'il est heureux de faire ma connaissance ?

Ouaip.

Il le détestait.

Derek détestait son oncle et sa satanée manie de toujours (TOUJOURS) avoir quelque chose à lui répondre.

Dans le genre casse-couille, ça se plaçait plutôt bien...

Comme beaucoup de choses qui se rapportaient à son oncle.

\- Puis, tu sais, y paraît que j'étais pas supposé mourir dans l'incendie, en plus. Tu te rends compte ? Je devais juste être un peu dans le coma, tout ça, tout ça, mais pas mort.

Les dents de Derek grincèrent.

Comme une vieille porte... sauf que c'était ses dents et pas une porte.

Donc pas vraiment comme une porte, à bien y voir.

\- Je préfère être mort...

\- Il te manque vraiment une case, à toi.

\- Boarf, s'il m'en manque qu'une, j'peux m'estimer heureux, sourit Peter. Et hausse les épaules, Derek. Faut vraiment tout te dire, à toi.

Le loup obtempéra.

Pour sa santé mentale (le peu qu'il avait encore, s'entend. Il pouvait difficilement sauver celle qu'il n'avait plus) c'était préférable qu'il s'exécute sans rechigner.

C'était fou comme les vieilles habitudes revenaient vites !

Derek avait grandi en ayant conscience qu'il fallait toujours céder à Peter le chieur... et voilà qu'il recommençait !

Le plus triste, c'était de se dire que, quelques jours plus tôt, le loup-garou du marais qui pue aurait tout donné pour que Peter recommence à l'enquiquiner.

Maintenant que c'était chose faite... baaaaaaaah... il était plus en train de prier pour que ça cesse.

Jamais content, celui-là !

\- Brave toutou.

\- Peter... n'abuse pas de ma patience.

\- Ta patience ? S'étonna Peter.

Avez-vous déjà vu... un âne qui hausse les sourcils ?

Non ?

Dommage pour vous.

Derek oui (maintenant oui, en tout cas).

\- Parce que tu es patient ? Toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Si je ne l'étais pas, je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps, maugréa le lycanthrope.

\- Boaaaaaaaarf...y en a qui ont été plus rapides que toi, sur ce coup-là, mais... je vais t'avouer que j'ai toujours cru que ce serait toi qui me tuerais. En mode « je t'arrache la gorge » mais avec les griffes et pas les dents. Puis, tu tomberais un peu dans le mélo-pathetico « je suis l'alpha, maintenant, groaaaar ».

Un âne qui fait « groar », ça aussi ça vaut le détour.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais été l'alpha ? Tu n'as jamais été l'alpha.

Peter ronchonna.

Ça aussi, c'était un truc qu'il savait bien faire.

« Mais tout ce que je fais, je le fais bien, Derek. C'est là la principale différence entre toi et moi, vois-tu » qu'il dirait...

Mais pour l'instant, Peter ne disait pas ça puisqu'il ronchonnait, à la place.

Il ronchonnait quelque chose du genre « méchant Derek, méchant ».

Ou encore « faut toujours que tu casses touuuuut. Pourquoi tant de haiiiiiiiiiine » aussitôt suivit d'un « je suis siiiiiii malheureux. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii malheureuuuuuuuux ».

\- Derek ? Tu me fais un câlin ?

\- Tu rêves.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- Non.

\- Te plaît. Te plaît.

\- Même pas en rêve, non.

\- Ouais, non, mais mes rêves sont pas non plus aussi pourris que « ooooh, je rêêêve que Derek me fasse un câlin ». Merci bien.

Celui qui marchait sur deux jambes ne répondit pas.

Parler, c'était superflus. Marcher c'était tellement mieux !

Du coup, ils marchaient (et Peter parlait et parfois Derek répondait mais c'était un autre problème).

Enfin... Derek marchait. Peter était, lui, plus en train de flâner.

Il regardait les cailloux ; faisait peur aux écureuils, qui se vengeaient ensuite en lui balançant des noisettes. Et des glands, aussi, de temps en temps. Fin du gros gâchis, quoi.

De temps en temps, l'âne courait pour rattraper son traître de neveu qui osait ne pas l'attendre.

\- Dereeeeeeek.

\- Grouille, sinon je te laisse là.

\- Hun hun. C'est moi qui connais le chemin, tête de noix. Tu m'abandonnes et tu peux dire adieu à ton marais qui pue.

\- Mon marais. Ne pue. Pas.

\- Tu dois avoir le nez sacrément bouché pour pas l'avoir remarqué.

Calme.

Il fallait rester calme.

Égorger l'âne maintenant serait un mauvais calcul de sa part.

Mieux valait le garder pour plus tard. Quand il crèverait de faim, par exemple.

Peter n'avait pas tort, en plus.

C'était lui la boussole.

C'était lui qui était supposé les amener à Lord Gérard.

Ouaip, z'étaient pas dans la merde...

\- Bon... c'est par où, alors ?

Gros silence.

Un silence, chez Peter, était souvent annonciateur de gros soucis.

Peter ne se taisait jamais donc, forcément, c'était mauvais signe.

Alors un gros silence, pensez bien...

\- Je sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

\- Bah tu as oublié que je connaissais le chemin et pas toi. Tu étais devant et tu m'attendais pas. C'est ta faute. Fallait me laisser devant.

\- Tu traînais...

\- Mais _tu_ nous as paumé.

\- Tu pouvais me dire que c'était pas la bonne direction, imbécile d'âne.

Un... deux... trois... nous irons au bois.

Et Peter rua.

Ses sabots arrière percutèrent avec force et fracas le derrière de Derek qui, tête en avant, tomba dans des ronces.

\- Y a pas à dire... tu es nul.

\- Peter ? Je vais te tuer, grinça Derek en se relevant – et, heureusement, son visage commençait déjà à guérir.

\- Des mots. Des mots. Tu parles beaucoup, Derek, mais tu agis peu.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfin « tu parles beaucoup »... tu m'as compris.

\- Peter, soupira Derek. On fait quoi, maintenant, du coup ?

\- Tu cueilles des mûres. J'ai un petit creux.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- A propos de la nourriture ? Jamais. La bouffe, c'est sacré. Je te vendrais contre une tarte, tu sais.

\- Je te vendrais AVEC une tarte, marmonna le loup-garou, entre ses dents. Je te donnerais au premier venu. Je t'abandonnerais. Je...

\- Bla... blaaaaaaaaaa...

La langue de Peter était bieeeen pendue et ses yeux exorbités au possible.

Il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que disait son neveu... et pour cause !

Tout ça, là, c'était que des menaces. Et même pas des bonnes, en plus.

\- Cueilles les mûres. Je vais voir si y a pas des bananes quelque part.

\- OK.

Peter s'était déjà mis à courir pour faire fuir des rouges-gorges qui étaient en train de papoter avec des vers de terre... lorsque Derek percuta.

\- Attends. Quoi ? Peter !

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du troisième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre 4 arrivera donc aux alentours du 4 mai_

 _Et, en attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics et OS de chocobi6 ! Le lien est sur mon profil, dans mes favoris !_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 04** ( _par chocobi6_ )

Derek était long à la détente. Clairement. Le temps qu'il capte que son âne d'oncle lui demandait d'aller cueillir des mûres... ce dernier était déjà parti.

Lui, Derek Hale, chargé de cueillir des fruits alors que son marais, SON MARAIS bon sang de bonsoir, était menacé ? Peter allait lui payer.

-Peter ! PETEEEER ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite ! S'écria le loup-garou.

Il reçut le bruit du vent en retour et un sacré silence.

Des mûres... où est-ce qu'il allait trouver des mûres ? Peter avait bien vu sa tête ? Il n'avait pas une tête à cueillir des fruits !

Et puis une question se posait... comment son oncle allait grimper aux arbres pour attraper des bananes, hein ? Puis il voulait faire quoi avec des mûres et des bananes? Une tarte ? En compensation de celle qu'on lui avait volé ? Ou juste les manger peut-être... Quelle manie de vouloir faire des tartes à tout bout de champ ! Et d'abord, c'était pas sa tarte qu'on avait volé. C'était celle de Derek ! Oui monsieur, oui madame !

On ne partage pas les tartes ! C'est sacré une tarte. Surtout les tartes aux pommes.

Derek se mit en route. Un problème était cependant présent... il ne connaissait pas l'odeur des mûres alors comment en trouver ?

Il était bien drôle le Peter avec ses idées ! Pouvait pas choisir un truc plus simple lui ? Comme... des pommes ? Comme ça ils auraient pu faire une tarte aux pommes !

Le jeune Hale aurait dû manger plus de mûres dans sa vie... il aurait su les reconnaître et donc en trouver plus facilement.

Tout ça c'était de la faute de l'âne qui lui faisait office de seule famille !

Qui veut d'un âne pour famille, franchement ? Un âne portant le nom de Peter, s'il-vous-plaît ! Enquiquineur de première catégorie.

Derek avait hâte de voir si Peter avait trouvé des bananes.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y en ait dans cette région. C'est que ça pousse pas partout les bananes !

Ça poussait où, d'ailleurs ? Le loup se sentait inculte, tout à coup.

Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, hein ! Il n'avait pas faim,lui, il voulait juste trouver des mûres « et son oncle » pour pouvoir se remettre en route.

Parce que bon, il ne tenait pas à partir de nuit avec un Peter sous le bras ! Vous imaginez un âne sous le bras de Derek ? Non ? Parce que moi oui ! Et c'est pas jolie jolie à imaginer, je vous le dis !

-Peter... quand je vais te trouver ça va aller mal pour toi !

Derek continuait à appeler son oncle, en vain. Soit ce dernier s'était caché quelque part et se faisait une joie de voir son neveu galérer, soit il se promenait gaiement en cherchant des bananes.

L'un comme l'autre, Derek se trouvait bien embêté.

o o o

Pas très loin de là se trouvait un âne de race Peter... ou un Peter de race âne. Peu importait. Celui-ci avait trouvé un bananier et essayait d'en faire tomber des bananes. Logique logique.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup fonctionner.

Il avait posé ses pattes sur l'arbre et il tentait de le secouer pour attraper les fruits.

-Espèce de bananes ! Oui je vous insulte ! Je vous insulte avec votre nom parce que votre nom est une insulte ! Je vais vous attraper et vous manger. Et toutes crues ! Criait Peter qui s'acharnait sur le bananier.

Mais c'est qu'elles étaient bien accrochées, ces bananes !

Peter voulut donc changer de méthode en voyant que celle qu'il s'employait à mettre en œuvre ne fonctionnait pas autant que les célèbres claquements de doigts de Joséphine ange gardien (la vie serait tellement plus simple...). Il se recula, pris de la vitesse en galopant sur la terre et se jeta sur l'arbre. Il en entoura le tronc avec ses sabots et glissa progressivement pour finalement atterrir sur les fesses en beauté.

-Je vais vous manger, vous assassiner, vous croquer !

Derek, alerté par les cris de son oncle, put le retrouver, toujours sur les fesses, les sabots croisés sur son torse d'âne.

-PETER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, bon sang de bonsoir !?

-Ça se voit pas ? Je boude. Je boude les bananes. Elles veulent pas se faire manger alors elles restent accrochées là-haut et je peux pas les attraper. Je me suis sûrement cassé le coccyx par leur faute, en plus de ça ! Se plaignit l'âne.

-Tu me désespères...

-Dis-moi au moins que tu as trouvé les mûres! S'enthousiasma l'oncle Hale en se relevant d'un bond.

-Non. Vachement cassé ton coccyx, au passage...

-Quoi non ? Se désola Peter qui snoba la dernière remarque de son neveu.

-Non, je n'ai pas trouvé de mûres Pet'.

-Tu les as même pas cherchées je suis sûr !

-Mais si mais j'en ai pas trouvé, j'en ai jamais mangé alors...

-Tu as jamais mangé de mûres ? Le coupa Peter en écarquillant ses yeux. Je suis indigné de t'avoir comme neveu Derek, tu es renié !

-Oh et bien si je suis renié tu peux aller chier des bulles pour que je grimpe là-haut te chercher des bananes.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Der'! Je suis désolé, steuplaiiiiit j'ai vraiment faim puis je te rappelle que tu connais pas le chemin, c'est donnant-donnant.

-Tu connais pas le chemin non plus, tu nous as perdu !

-Y a des risques pour que je le retrouve si j'ai mes bananes...

-Et après tu arrêtes ton cinéma et on se remet en route !

-...Et mes mûres, finit l'âne, tout sourire.

Derek grogna, un bon gros grognement made in Derek, de façon à bien faire comprendre à son oncle qu'il en avait ras la casquette de cette partie de cueillette en forêt.

Pour mettre fin à tout ça, le loup entama sa montée dans l'arbre. Une fois là-haut il prit quelques bananes et redescendit aussi lestement qu'à l'allée.

-Tes bananes, après on repart.

-Et mes mûres, bon sang Derek ! Tu as perdu ta tête en chemin ?

-Un merci serait pas de trop !

Peter attrapa les bananes et partit en courant, laissant un Derek les bras ballants derrière lui.

-Peter je te jure que je vais te faire la peau !

o o o

Peter s'était carapaté derrière un buisson pour manger ses bananes. Il avait également trouvé des mûres en chemin et il s'était goinfré. Si bien qu'il avait les babines toutes violettes et un petit ventre bien rond qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Il était allongé et s'apprêtait à piquer un somme quand Derek surgit devant lui.

-Peter...

-Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit... j'avais faim, pour ma défense, s'amusa l'âne qui massait son estomac avec ses sabots.

-En route, bourrique.

-Pas d'insulte ! S'exclama l'âne.

Le loup-garou ricana avant de se mettre à marcher. Une question trottait dans sa tête... comment son oncle s'était-il débrouillé pour éplucher ses bananes ? Peu d'importance, ce n'était pas son problème, après tout.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Peter se mit à parler... beaucoup trop au goût de Derek.

Des remarques toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres sortaient de sa bouche... de sa gueule ? C'était un âne, après tout.

« C'est pas la bonne direction Der' ! » « Attends moi, Der' ! » « Pas si vite, Der' ! » « J'ai des petites jambes moi ! » « Je vais te taper avec mes sabots tout plein de terre, je te préviens Derek ! » « Sale loup-garou poilu tu vas nous perdre de nouveau ! »

Le lycanthrope serrait les poings car il ressentait une énorme envie de frapper son oncle, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais il avait besoin de lui pour trouver le royaume de Lord Gérard. Et il devait réserver son poing pour Lord Gérard, d'ailleurs. Ça lui ferait les pieds, à cet enfoiré !

-Peter... un mot de plus et je te bâillonne, et tant pis si tu connais le chemin et pas moi, tu me montreras la direction avec ta tête ou tes sabots.

-T'es pas gentiiiil Derek. Franchement ! Avec tes pattes poilues de loup-garou c'est facile pour toi de marcher vite ! J'ai des toutes petites pattes d'âne moi, c'est dur de galoper derrière toi ! Puis tant pis pour toi, tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour trouver le royaume des Argent.

-Tes pattes sont poilues aussi...

Peter leva un sourcil et Derek ne rajouta rien. Son oncle gagnait à chaque fois.

o o o

-Ma vie est fiiiichue Derek, chouina Peter tout à coup.

-Quoi encore ? Se désespéra le plus jeune.

-Je peux plus jouer à chifoumi avec toi, expliqua l'oncle.

-Oh si c'est que ça, c'est pas très grave, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Au contraire, c'est très grave ! C'était important pour moi, d'abord !

Peter regarda ses sabots et il donna un coup dans le tibia de Derek, sans faire exprès, bien entendu.

-PETER ! Après m'avoir foutu dans les ronces tu veux encore me faire tomber ?

-J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Ouiiiii... bien sûîûûr !

-J'ai pas fait exprès, je te diiiiis !

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Justement.

Le loup secoua la tête et se remit en route sans prêter attention à son oncle.

o o o

Après une heure de marche, Peter s'arrêta subitement.

-J'ai mal aux pattes, Der'.

-On fera une pause tout à l'heure, on va jamais arriver sinon.

-J'ai faim, je veux du chocolat.

-J'en ai pas.

L'âne s'assit en boudant, pas décidé pour un sou à se remettre en route.

-Debout Peter ! Ordonna Derek qui était à bout.

-Non, je me repose.

Le neveu détestait son oncle, parfois. Ou souvent. Ou tout le temps en fait. Un enquiquineur, il était tombé sur le plus gros enquiquineur de la planète.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors Derek se dit qu'une pause ne pouvait pas faire de mal, après tout.

A peine s'était-il assis par terre que déjà Peter revenait à la charge, plus en forme que jamais.

-Je peux te demander un truc, Der'? Commença t-il.

-Tu...

-Si tu me dis que je viens de le faire je te donne un coup de sabot entre les jambes, prévint l'âne. Et ça fait mal.

Derek grogna mais ne rajouta rien.

-Tu me masses les pattes, diiiiiis, quémanda l'âne en s'approchant de son neveu, lui agitant ses sabots sous le nez.

-Hors de question !

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-S'il-te-plaît ? Tenta-t-il.

-Non ! Je ne te masserai pas les pattes, Peter !

-T'es méchant! J'aurais pu te masser le dos en retour mais tant pis pour toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est très agréable de recevoir un massage par un âne, en plus.

Derek s'en foutait pas mal de recevoir un massage par un âne, un dromadaire ou un ornithorynque. Fallait pas se leurrer, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Les deux compères s'endormirent assez rapidement, après avoir mangé des bananes gardées par le plus vieux des deux. Peter n'avait pas tout mangé dans l'après-midi, fallait faire attention à l'indigestion, quand même !

o o o

Le lendemain, Derek et Peter s'étaient -enfin- remis en route.

-Dis Derek, pourquoi tu ressembles à un chat grognon ?

-J'aurais pas dit ça … je suis plutôt comme... un artichaut.

-Un artichaut ? T'as une tête en forme d'artichaut ?

-Mais non !

-Tu sens l'artichaut ?

-Encore moins.

-On peut te manger ?

-Peter ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai des couches, comme les artichauts. Enfin... j'ai une personnalité constituée de couches.

-Je te suis pas.

-Un artichaut ça a des couches !

-J'aurais pas pris cet exemple.

-Tu m'énerves, Peter !

-Les oignons ça correspond mieux en fait, ils ont vraiment des couches eux. J'ai pas tout compris dans ton histoire de couches mais je sais que t'en tiens une en tout cas !

Et un sourire d'âne, un !

-Peter... je vais te laisser ici si tu continues !

-Je te rappelle pour la centième fois que tu as besoin de moi ou c'est pas la peine ? Sourit l'âne en se tournant vers son neveu.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais non enfin, tu m'adores ! Mon loup-garou à couches préféré !

Derek grogna... pour la millième fois dans la journée.

Peu de temps après, l'oncle et le neveu arrivèrent devant le royaume des Argent.

-Lord Gérard nous voici nous voilà ! S'écria Peter. On a une tarte à se faire rembourser !

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du quatrième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre 5 arrivera donc aux alentours du 18 mai_

 _Et, en attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics et OS de chocobi6 ! Le lien est sur mon profil, dans mes favoris !_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 05** ( _par Skayt_ )

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le royaume des Argent ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard.

En grande partie car un canard n'avait pas autant de pattes.

Imaginez un peu, aussi... Trois pattes ? Rien que ça ?

Donc ouais, les pauvres bestioles n'avaient pas droit à trois pattes.

Ils galéraient déjà suffisamment avec deux pattes alors avec trois... ils serait vraiment dans la mouise, dans une galère de tous les diables, foutus de chez foutus.

Archi foutus.

\- Derek ? Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il neige ?

\- Grmpf.

\- Non parce que, tu sais, il neige pas souvent par ici. Si tu veux récupérer ton marais, on a intérêt à se magner et à y aller avant..

Le loup soupira.

\- Je te jure qu'un jour... je vais te tuer.

Des mots.

Des mots !

Rien que des mots !

\- Tu sais, je suis mort brûlé vif. Tes menaces ? C'est un voyage au pays de Candy.

Les épaules du loup-garou, alors qu'ils recommençaient à avancer, s'affaissèrent.

Peter, à ses côtés, fredonnait tranquillement « Au pays... de Candy... comme dans tous les pays... on s'amuse, on pleure, on rit. Il y a des méchants et des gentils. »

Derek le laissa faire.

Si son oncle chantait, fredonnait, commettait un meurtre dans sa tête... au moins il n'était pas en train de faire son possible (et davantage encore) pour l'irriter.

Brave bête.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une porte qui mène au château de Lord Gérard. Enfin... on devra traverser sa mini-ville et tout puis aprèèèès y aura une autre porte pour son château.

\- C'était une question rhétorique.

L'âne roule des yeux.

C'était quoi ce cirque, là, oh ! Derek s'attendait à quoi, exactement, en posant ses questions rhétoriques à voix haute ?

\- Quel intérêt de faire une porte aussi grande ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit... grande porte, petit...

\- On ne dit pas ça.

\- Y faudrait.

Derek ricana.

Aussi casse-pied puisse être son oncle, aussi pénible ait pu être la route jusqu'ici... c'était Peter.

C'était grâce à son oncle qu'il savait à qui demander audience et comment se rendre auprès de Lord Gérard.

Puis un Peter pas chiant n'était pas un Peter, il était désolé mais c'était comme ça.

\- Être mort t'a pas arrangé, hein.

\- Sans blague, Sherlock. Je suis un âne et tu crois encore que c'est utile de dire ça ? Je suis passé d'un corps d'Apollon à ce truc avec un gros cul et des dents à faire pâlir de jalousie un castor albinos.

\- On y va, alors ?

\- C'est parti ! Vers l'infini et au-delà !

o o o

Peter et Derek marchaient côte à côte.

En même temps, ils allaient pas marcher l'un sur l'autre...

Et l'un derrière l'autre, Derek n'avait pas confiance. Étrange, n'est-ce pas.

Ils regardaient partout autour. Ils ne savaient pas par où il fallait aller pour trouver Gérard Argent. Lord Gérard. Lord truc. Truc-Machin. Peu importait, au final. Ils voulaient trouver le vieux mais savaient pas comment, point.

C'est qu'ils y connaissaient que dalle, eux ! Ils étaient pas du coin.

L'un préférait les marais qui puent. L'autre était mort (et ça aide pas pour faire du tourisme).

Bien sûr, personne ne pensait aux potentiels visiteurs de la citée !

Les touristes, ils voulaient bien leur blé (au sens littéral du terme) mais les aider ? Pfeuh, nope.

Les pancartes, c'était pour les faibles !

Donc pas de pancartes. CQFD.

« Lord Gérard. Troisième porte à droite (pas dans votre arrière-train) »

« Cachots humides et puants. Faites trois tours sur vous même puis urinez dans la fontaine »

« Apothicaire... rien à voir avec les apôtres. Faites demi-tour dès que possible et allez courir nu dans les bois, à 5 minutes »

« Toilettes publiques. Interdiction d'uriner. Près de la fontaine, voir deux pancartes plus haut »

« Médecin généraliste. N'oubliez pas votre étiquette autour de l'orteil. Montez en haut de la plus haute tour puis sautez. »

Tout ça quoi.

Les trucs habituels.

Les panneaux auxquels tout le monde s'attend !

\- C'est tristounet, ici, quand même. Y a pas de couleur ni rien. Faudrait un petit stand de bienvenue avec une chanson pour nous accueillir et nous mettre dans l'ambiance, commenta Peter. Oh ! On se pose pour la nuit dans une auberge, on demande demain à l'aubergiste où se trouve Gégé... et pendant la nuit, j'écris les paroles pour la chanson d'accueil. Je suis plutôt bon pour les pour rimes.

\- Tu as toujours été affreux pour les rimes.

\- Je me suis entraîné au Purgatoire... qui rime avec suppositoire, mouroir, bonne poire.

Le Purgatoire.

Évidemment.

Il revenait toujours sur le tapis, celui-là, génial...

\- Visitez Gégé, c'est un enfoiré. Chez lui on s'ennuie comme chez des amis. Pas de rires, faut proscrire, ne te fait pas circonscrire, Gégé est un enfoiréééé. Ne saute pas les repas, mange tes bras, mange ton... chat. Gégé est.. Gégé est... Gégé est uuuun eeeeen-foiiiii-réééé.

À la surprise générale (mais comme ils n'étaient que deux c'était pas siiii général que ça non plus) Derek, tout en riant à gorge déployée, posa une main sur la tête de Peter.

\- C'est toi l'âne-foiré.

\- Même moi j'aurais pas osé la faire... je suis si fieeeer de toi !

L'âne était étonné.

Il leva les yeux vers son neveu avant de bêtement commencer à sourire (voilà qui changeait).

\- Je suis bon, hein.

\- Tu es affreux, ricana Derek. Vraiment affreux. Tu vas finir aux cachots si tu la chantes devant Lord Gérard.

\- J'ai su agacer tout le Paradis, l'Enfer et le Purgatoire... y compris les anges qui, comme leur nom l'indiquent, ont une patience d'ange. Agacer quelques gogoles de gardes, ça doit pas être au-dessus de mes capacités.

\- Tu es affligeant.

o o o

Après des heures à tourner en rond, Peter et Derek avaient finalement réussi à trouver comment avoir audience auprès de Gérard.

 _Lord_ Gérard.

Peu importait son titre. Une fois qu'on avait la chanson de Peter, c'était fini.

Dix minutes qu'ils étaient en face du vieil homme.

Dix minutes aussi que Derek se demandait combien de temps lui serait nécessaire pour mettre les voiles une fois qu'il aurait tué cet immonde vieillard.

Et sans se faire choper par les gardes, si possible. Ce serait plus sympatoche.

Le problème était que Peter, avec ses petites pattes, aurait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Il le ralentirait dans sa fuite.

Boarf... au pire, Derek aurait qu'à le laisser aux gardes. En offrande, par exemple. En cadeau, en guise de bonne foi.

C'était bien, non ?

Ouaiiis ! Génial même !

\- Vous voulez que j'aille sauver ce Stiles ?

\- _Prince_ Stiles, corrigea le Lord, tout de rouge vêtu et pourvu d'une collerette ridicule.

\- On s'en tape.

La langue de Peter claqua.

\- _Tu_ t'en tapes. Je m'en tape pas du tout. Un prince aura certainement plus de manières que toi. Tout le monde a plus de manières que toi, tu me diras, et...

\- La ferme, grogna le loup-garou.

\- Oui m'sieur.

C'était presque trop beau.

Derek resta méfiant.

\- Donc vous voulez que j'aille...

\- _Qu'on_ aille.

À raison, apparemment.

Peter était incapable de la boucler plus de deux secondes quarante-sept centièmes.

Le cadet lui offrit donc son plus beau regard assassin.

\- J'ai rien dit. Suis pas là. Fais comme si j'étais encore mort.

Si seulement...

\- Donc vous voulez que _j'_ aille sauver le _prince_ Stiles pour que _vous_ disiez à son père que _vous_ l'avez sauvé... pour pouvoir épouser sa sœur ?

\- C'est pas clair, c't'affaire, intervint encore une fois Peter. Sa sœur à qui ? Sa sœur à son père, au prince, le roi ? Ou sa sœur au prince ?

Gérard tiqua.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Non. D'habitude il est pire.

Derek commençait à avoir le plis. De justesse, il sut éviter les sabots qui allaient lui écraser le pied droit.

Hé hé. Nope. Pas cette fois, mon coco.

\- Je refuse, refusa Derek (ce qui était, somme toute, assez prévisible vu ce qu'il venait de dire).

\- Vous refusez ?

Y en avait un qui devait être un peu bouché.

\- On refuse ? S'étonna (pas vraiment) Peter. Pourquoi on refuse ? Faudrait qu'on y aille et au lieu de ramener le prince au vieux, on l'emmène, nous, et c'est nous qui avons la fille.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir la fille, Peter, grinça le plus jeune.

\- Bah tu prendras le prince. Pas de soucis.

Derek grogna.

Cet enquiquineur l'enquiquinait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Très très beaucoup.

\- On en sait rien. Si ça tombe... il va me saouler au point que j'aurais envie de le tuer alors qu'on l'aura même pas encore libéré.

\- Tout le monde te saoule au point que tu ais envie de commettre un meurtre, faut dire.

Peter... cet être chiant comme pas deux.

Peter, unique depuis 1742.

Peter.

\- Il chantera peut-être « libéréééé, délivréééé... me faire kidnapper plus jamaiiiiis » ou alors... ou alors autre chose, j'le laisse choisir.

\- Je veux bien sauver votre prince en détresse si vous mettez mon oncle en détention dans une de vos cellules.

Gérard et Peter, intéressé pour le premier, scandalisé pour le deuxième, regardèrent Derek.

C'était quoi encore que cette proposition à la con ? Non mais vraiment... on aura tout entendu.

Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

\- Elles sont vidées une fois par mois lors d'une grande chasse. C'est dans trois jours, sourit le Lord. Vous êtes certain de vouloir me le laisser ?

Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, pas sûr de la réponse de son neveu, Peter recommença à fixer Derek.

Il essayait de lui envoyer un message mental.

« Non. Non. Noooon. La réponse est non, Derek. Tu n'es pas certain, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, de vouloir me laisser. N-O-N. »

\- Non, souffla Derek. Mais dans ce cas, je refuse.

\- On accepte, corrigea Peter après avoir écrasé un pied de son sabot. Alors... y se cache où, le p'tit prince ?

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du cinquième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre 6 arrivera donc aux alentours du 1er juin_

 _Et, en attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics et OS de chocobi6 ! Le lien est sur mon profil, dans mes favoris !_


	6. Chapitre 06

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 06** ( _par chocobi6_ )

Derek et Peter avaient quitté le royaume Argent promptement. Le loup-garou courait presque, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire. Son oncle galopait derrière lui, lui beuglant de s'arrêter pour l'attendre, il avait des petites pattes après tout, fallait pas pousser !

\- Dereeeek pourquoi tu vas si vite ?

\- J'ai envie de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de ce Gérard alors je m'en vais avant de revenir sur mes pas pour vraiment le faire, expliqua-t-il en serrant rageusement les poings. Partir sauver un prince, et puis quoi encore ? Il m'a pris pour un prince charmant ? Il a bien vu ma tête ?

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas bon pour ton cœur de te stresser comme ça, puis y a pas mort d'homme ! souffla Peter. Si faut le prince sera trèèès séduisant, tu tomberas amoureux de lui, vous vivrez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants et BOOM fin de l'histoire !

Derek haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien, c'est qu'il prenait plaisir à le voir galérer, le bougre ! Il allait finir en pâté d'âne avant la fin, le lycanthrope s'en fit la promesse. Il paraîtrait que c'était pas si mauvais que ça, en plus.

\- Si tu connaissais le fond de ma pensée... je pense que tu t'enfuirais la queue entre les pattes, Pet'.

\- Je préfère pas connaître le fond de ta pensée, qui, j'en suis sûr, est très profonde et pas gentille du tout, renchérit Peter.

Il s'amusait à passer sa lèvre inférieure sur sa lèvre supérieure en regardant son neveu, juste pour l'énerver un peu.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter à la fin ?

\- Non.

Et Peter continua de plus belle. Et hop par-dessus, et hop par-dessous. Il haussait même les sourcils en cadence.

\- Déride-toi, Derek ! T'as vraiment pas d'humour, t'es pas drôle.

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à te regarder faire des têtes bizarres, on dirait un psychopathe sorti d'un asile de fous.

\- Mais je suis un psychopathe ! Enfin non, pas un psychopathe. Un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel, c'est mieux, renchérit l'âne en adressant un clin d'œil à son neveu. Tu pourrais l'avoir retenu depuis le temps, quand même ! S'énerva Peter qui donna un petit coup de sabot dans la jambe de son neveu.

\- AIE ! Tu vas arrêter de me frapper à tout bout de champ, oui !?

\- Non.

Un meurtre. Un meurtre allait très prochainement être commis.

Derek ne prenait aucun risque en tuant son oncle, il savait pour sûr qu'il serait reconnu comme innocent et que le meurtre serait classé en tant que « légitime défense » car Peter l'aurait tout de même bien cherché. C'était pas donné à tout le monde de supporter quelqu'un comme l'âne sans en arriver au suicide ! Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Puis la patience de Derek avait des limites. Des grosses limites, énoooormes même.

\- Peter...

\- Si tu me dis encore que tu vas me tuer, je te tape dans les jambes, ou ailleurs, histoire que ça fasse encore plus mal, menaça Peter en agitant un sabot devant lui.

\- Grmpf.

o o o

Il y eut un court instant de calme sur le chemin. Court l'instant. Très court. Trop court.

\- Visitez Gégé, c'est un enfoiré. Chez lui on s'ennuie comme chez des amis. Pas de rires, faut proscrire, ne te fait pas circonscrire, Gégé est un enfoiréééé. Ne saute pas les repas, lève tes bras, mange ton... chat. Gégé est.. Gégé est... Gégé est uuuun eeeeen-foiiiii-réééé, se mit à chantonner Peter l'air de rien.

Derek lança un regard à Peter, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. « Ferme ta bouche ou tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule... ou mon pied, au choix ».

Bien entendu... Peter ignora complètement l'avertissement. Il s'en foutait pas mal, on va pas se mentir.

\- Visitez Gégé, c'est un enfoiré. Chez lui on s'ennuie comme chez des amis. Pas de rires, faut...

\- ... fermer sa gueule avant de se faire taper, termina Derek.

\- Ne saute pas les repas, lève tes bras...

Et Peter se mit bien évidemment à lever ses sabots. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Derek, appuyant tout son poids sur lui.

Voici l'histoire du pourquoi du comment Derek et Peter finirent sur le sol, sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

\- Oh ! Heureusement qu'il y avait des feuilles, on se serait fait mal sinon, sourit Peter en se relevant.

\- Heureusement qu'il y avait un Derek pour amortir ta chute, tu veux dire, râla le loup-garou en se tenant le bas du dos.

\- Oui, ça marche aussi.

Son neveu souffla mais ne renchérit pas. A quoi bon avec Peter ?

\- Visitez Gégé, c'est un enfoiré...

Et c'était reparti !

o o o

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Peter et Derek étaient en route vers le château quand il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir.

\- OH NOOOON! S'écria l'âne en se mettant à courir dans tous les sens. Mes poils vont friser! Je vais friser Derek ! Tu te rends compte ? FRISER !

Il posa ses sabots sur Derek et se mit à essayer de le secouer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'exaspéra le loup-garou en se reculant.

\- Je suis sûr que je suis en train de friser, je veux paaaaaas friser.

Et Derek put assister à un étrange phénomène … Peter qui tourne sur lui-même pour essayer de voir ses poils.

Le loup-garou n'aurait pas pu être plus désespéré qu'à ce moment là.

\- Tu frises pas, Pet', je t'assure, le rassura t-il.

\- T'es sûûûûûr ? Demanda Peter en s'arrêtant de courir et tourner.

\- Je te dis que oui ! On peut partir maintenant ?

Peter partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ton... AHAHAH... ton... tee-shirt, articula difficilement l'âne entre deux éclats de rire, il se roulait par terre tellement il rigolait.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à son tee-shirt et.. ce fut le drame.

Des empreintes ! Des empreintes d'âne ! Il allait tuer son oncle, lentement et douloureusement.

\- PETER ! Ta fin est proche.

Et le-dit Peter ne trouva rien de mieux que partir en courant, rigolant de plus belle.

o o o

\- On est en train de jouer au loup, Derek ! Tu te rends compte ? S'enthousiasma l'âne qui slalomait entre les arbres. En plus t'es vraiment un loup donc ça marche encore miiiieux ! On devrait renommer le jeu, le loup-âne ce qui nous fait... LOUANE ! Et ça deviendrait super connu ! On serait super riches !

Parfois, Derek se demandait quel âge mental pouvait bien avoir son oncle. Il aurait parié son bras droit qu'il avait entre deux et quatre ans.

\- Tu m'enquiquines à la fin ! On va jamais arriver à la tour à ce train-là. On a un prince à sauver je te rappelle !

\- TU as un prince à sauver, précisa Peter. Moi je te regarde juste le sauver en me tournant les sabots.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, pour la millième fois de la journée.

\- Peu importe, on se remet en route. J'ai juste envie de refiler ce Stiles à Gérard et de retrouver mon marais.

\- Ton marais puant ? Je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Puis si tu ramènes le prince là-dedans... il y a des risques pour qu'il se barre en courant.

\- Pourquoi je le ramènerai dans mon marais ? Je tolère déjà pas ta présence alors encore moins celle d'un inconnu, merci mais non merci.

o o o

Quand le soleil se coucha, Peter et Derek s'arrêtèrent pour manger et se reposer un peu puis ils reprirent la route dès l'aube.

\- Ça fait un siiiiècle qu'on parcourt le monde, j'en ai marre, se désespéra l'âne. C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

\- Aucune idée, contente toi d'avancer.

\- Mais j'en peux plus, il est à l'autre bout du pays leur machin ! Ils pouvaient pas le faire encore plus loin, tiens ! Histoire que ce soit encore plus chiant. Et vu le niveau de chiantitude... je te raconte même pas !

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde.

L'âne tourna son regard vers l'endroit indiqué par Derek et il vit... un espèce de volcan gigantesque, tout en hauteur.

\- C'EST UNE BLAGUE !? Je monte pas ce truc, hors de question ! C'est du suiiiiicide.

\- On a pas le choix, le château doit être là-haut. Plus vite on montera, plus vite on sera descendu.

\- J'aime pas ta logique, Der'.

Peter lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce Stiles, quand ils l'auraient secouru. Non mais il pouvait pas être prisonnier dans une cave, comme tout le monde ?

C'était vraiment du foutage de gueule, à ce niveau !

\- Je t'attends en bas.

\- Tu... quoi ? Répéta Derek.

\- Je t'attends en bas, c'est pourtant clair non ?

\- Non. Tu montes avec moi. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici alors tu viens.

\- Mais c'est à toi de le secourir, puis au moins tu auras la paix sans moi !

\- Tu viens je te dis !

Peter grommela puis finit par suivre son neveu à contre cœur. Il la sentait mal cette histoire, trèèès mal même.

Nos deux compères commencèrent leur pénible ascension, s'agrippant aux rares appuis présents dans la roche. Les sabots de Peter glissaient par moment et il manqua d'ailleurs plusieurs fois de tomber.

\- AIE !

\- Ouuups, pardon ! Enfin tu comprends bien, quand même, c'était ça ou la mort !

Derek fusilla son oncle du regard. Ce dernier avait jugé malin de l'agripper au pantalon avec ses dents pour se rattraper. Bon en même temps l'agripper avec les sabots c'était plutôt compliqué...

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Derek et Peter avaient enfin terminé de grimper.

\- Hmm... On se rejoint plus tard ? Demanda l'âne.

C'était bien un volcan, un vrai de vrai. Un torrent de lave se trouvait sous leurs pieds avec, devant eux, un simple ponton de bois pour traverser.

\- Hors de question que je grimpe là-dessus, HORS DE QUESTION Derek.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Ça doit être solide ce machin-là quand même !

\- Je vois pas où tu vois quelque chose de solide...

Peter se rapprocha du gouffre de quelques pas.

\- Ça sent... la tarte en train de cuire.

Derek se tourna d'un bond vers son oncle et le dévisagea.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'assure, je sens une petite odeur de tarte !

\- Je cherche même plus à essayer de te comprendre...

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou posa un pied sur le ponton, puis un deuxième et continua ainsi sur quelques pas avant de se retourner pour se rendre compte que l'âne était resté en retrait.

\- PETER ! Ramène ton cul d'âne ici, lui ordonna t-il, tout de suite !

\- Grmpf.

L'âne s'aventura donc à son tour sur le pont, avançant à son rythme.

Derek eut une soudaine envie de se venger de son enquiquineur d'oncle et de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis quelques jours.

Il commença à faire se balancer le ponton, d'un côté puis de l'autre.

\- Arrête ça Derek, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Le lycanthrope riait à gorge déployée quand il entendit un craquement.

\- Oups...

Et une planche tomba, tout droit dans la lave.

Peter suivit sa course durant toute sa chute et en un rien de temps, il se mit à courir en ligne droite, passant entre les jambes de Derek et atteignant la terre ferme en un clin d'œil.

Son neveu termina la traversée un brin moins confiant qu'au départ et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Juste devant eux se tenait ledit château.

\- Et c'est parti mon kiki !

Derek et Peter avaient un grand escalier en pierre à descendre pour atteindre la cour et enfin l'entrée du château.

Une fois en bas, ils entendirent un hurlement plutôt inquiétant.

\- Euh... c'est quoi ça Derek ?

\- Aucune idée...

À mesure qu'ils marchaient, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort, retentissant et résonnant dans tous les recoins.

Tout à coup, un dragon débarqua, venu de nulle part, et Peter lâcha un cri digne d'un film d'horreur.

\- UN DRAGON À BABORD ! Cria t-il en se mettant à courir.

\- Gérard avait omis ce détail...

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du cinquième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 15 juin_


	7. Chapitre 07

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 07** ( _par Skayt_ )

Peter était allé trouver refuge, à défaut d'avoir une fourmi pour voisine, derrière son neveu le loup-garou grognon du marais des bois (ouais, c'était un titre à rallonge).

L'avantage d'être un âne, s'il ne devait en citer qu'un seul, ce serait celui-ci.

Pas que Peter aurait pu en citer beaucoup d'autres... être un âne, mine de rien, ça craignait du boudin.

\- Derek ? Sauve-moi. Si tu me sauves, je t'embêterais plus.

\- Si je ne te sauve pas, tu ne m'embêteras plus non plus. Et là, au moins, j'en serais sûr. Tu pourras pas me sortir « j'ai menti » avec un sourire idiot.

\- Hmm. Certes.

Les deux Hale (ou le Hale et demi ; Derek n'était pas certain que Peter puisse encore compter pour un Hale entier) trouvaient que le dragon était flippant.

Flippant comme un dragon, me direz-vous, avant d'ajouter que ce n'était de ce fait pas franchement utile de préciser que le dragon était flippant.

Mais si. SI ! C'était important de préciser.

Tous les dragons ne sont pas flippants et tous les flippants ne sont pas dragons.

La preuve ? Derek pouvait être flippant et ce n'était pas un dragon (pas aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas). CQFD.

Et puis, c'était quoi encore ça, comme idée, de dire et penser que tous les dragons étaient des gros monstres flippants ? Oh ! Pas de délit de faciès, non mais !

Prenez Mushu, par exemple. Pas flippant le dragon... et pourtant, c'en est bien un.

Encore que... peut-être était-il un schtroumpf infiltré. Ceci expliquerait cela.

\- Je veux pas finir en barbecue, annonça Peter d'une petite voix geignarde qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Une fois, pas deux, j't'assure.

Derek eut pitié de son oncle.

C'était vrai que ce dernier avait déjà eu droit au feu. Mieux valait lui éviter ça.

Surtout qu'on le ferait peut-être ENCORE ressusciter. Sous quelle forme, cette fois ? Le loup ne tenait pas à l'apprendre.

\- Comment Gérard a-t-il pu oublier de nous parler du dragon?

\- Je pense pas qu'il ait oublié de nous parler du dragon, tu vois. Au pire on se faisait barbecuter ; au mieux on lui ramenait le prince. Ou l'inverse. Le mieux deviendrait le pire et le pire le mieux. J'ai pas tout à fait cerné à quel point Gégé était un enfoiré. Mais Gégé est un enfoiré. C'est même la chanson qui le dit.

Le dragon haussa un sourcil.

Un sourcil de dragon (pas un sourcil de mouette des îles du sud, réfléchissez un peu)

Question : un dragon avait-il des sourcils ?

Peter se le demandait. Certainement était-il le seul. Ce n'était pas le genre de préoccupations habituelles de Derek, soyons honnêtes.

Peut-être qu'en fait, la bestiole n'était pas du tout (mais alors paaaas duuuu touuuut) en train de hausser un sourcil, faute d'en avoir.

Mais on aurait quand même vachement dit que le dragon haussait un sourcil. NA.

\- Vous voulez prendre Stiles ?

\- AOUTCH !

Derek venait de crier.

Se prendre un coup de sabot (de nabot mais ça n'empêche) dans le genou ne faisait pas du bien.

Vraiment pas.

VRAI-MENT PAS !

Et Derek était prêt à arracher la gorge de quiconque mettrait sa parole en doute.

\- Dereeeeek ! Un dragon qui parle ! Un dragon qui parle ! J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. Un dragon... qui parle. C'est un dragon... ET IL PARLE !

Est-ce que le loup-garou était aussi surpris et euphorique que son oncle ?

Clairement pas.

Peter était assez démonstratif (comprendre là : fou, taré, flippant, un brin idiot et foutrement intelligent – et tant pis si ça se contredisait) pour deux.

\- Tu es bien un âne qui parle.

\- Ah mais ça a rien à voir, hein. Rien du tout !

Le dragon,laissé à l'écart et oublié de tous, toussota.

Une petite gerbe de flammes vint brûler aux pieds et aux pattes des deux intrus qui, étonnamment, réagirent à peine.

Ils se contentèrent de faire un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner du feu, point. Après quoi, ils recommencèrent à se chamailler.

\- Hum, toussota (encore une fois) le dragon.

\- Plus tard, Gigantordzilla. On cause. Et Derek ! D'où tu compares un âne et un dragon ? Où tu vois une quelconque espèce de ressemblance, toi ?

\- Bah, déjà, je me passerais des deux.

Les regards de Peter et du dragon se croisèrent furtivement.

Sympa le gars. Franchement sympa ! Ça faisait toujours plaisir de se sentir apprécié à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'appelle Elliott ? J'espère qu'il s'appelle Elliott.

\- Quoi ? Demanda un Derek complètement largué.

\- Bah ouais... comme ça tu pourras dire que tu as été avec Peter et Elliott le dragon.

Celui qui parut le plus amusé des deux fut, contre toute attente, le dragon.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, encore une fois, compte-tenu du niveau d'humour tellemeeeeeent élevé de Derek.

\- T'as qu'à lui demander, marmonna Derek.

\- Comme s'il allait me répondre, c'est un dra... gon qui parle. C'est quoi votre p'tit nom ?

La bestiole ne daigna pas donner son patronyme aux deux trous du cul qui venaient l'enquiquiner.

En lieu et place, il déplia ses ailes, donna une forte impulsion sur le sol puis s'envola.

\- Regarde-le en train de faire le mariole dans les airs, grommelait Peter. N'importe qui pourrait faire ça.

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

\- J'ai pas d'ailes.

\- Donc tu pourrais pas faire ça.

\- Derek, commença lentement l'âne. Sache que je te méprise.

Du regard, aussi émerveillé que vingt-deux secondes plus tôt, Peter suivait le dragon des yeux.

Derek, lui, ne perdait pas le nord et il recommença à avancer.

Plus vite il retrouvait Stiles, plus vite il sauvait Stiles, plus vite il partait avec Stiles... et plus vite il retrouvait son fichu marais qui pue et...

Et non ! Son marais ne puait pas.

Puis c'était pas un prénom, ça, Stiles, d'abord.

Non mais les rois j'vous jure... tout pour se rendre intéressant et se démarquer du bas-peuple.

\- Derek ? Tu vas où ?

\- Sauver le prince.

\- Sauter le prince ? Tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne ?

Et un regard noir pour la table sept.

Un !

o o o

Derek monta au sommet de la plus haute tour du château.

Il n'avait pas sauvé beaucoup de princes (ou de princesses) ces dernières années (ni celles d'avant ces dernières années, faut pas croire) mais il savait que les princes/princesses (barrez la mention inutile) étaient toujours retenus en haut de la plus haute tour.

Hey ! Il avait un minimum de culture générale, quand même, merci pour lui.

Il croisa, au passage, quelques marches piégées destinées à le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances... mais il sut s'en sortir.

Bravo le veau !

Heureusement que Peter n'était pas là, par contre.

Ce dernier aurait certainement tout fait capoter avant d'avoir le temps de dire « burrito à la cannelle ».

Quant à savoir pourquoi quelqu'un irait dire « burrito à la cannelle », c'était une autre histoire.

o o o

\- Il est parti, l'autre ? Demanda le dragon, tout en atterrissant près de Peter dont les pattes quittèrent brièvement le sol. L'humain.

\- Non. Il est juste devenu invisible. Ou alors je l'ai mangé. Faites votre choix.

L'âne regarda longuement l'écailleux.

Pourquoi on l'avait transformé en âne et pas en dragon ?

Un dragon c'est hyper balèze !

\- C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui voit un loup-garou comme un humain.

\- Je suis un dragon, rappela le dragon (alors que, bon, c'était pas le genre d'info qui passait inaperçu). On apprend à relativiser. Tout ceux qui ressemblent à un humain sont humains. Il ressemble à un humain, il est humain.

\- J'étais humain avant.

\- Mais vous êtes un âne maintenant.

Peter grogna.

Un âne qui grogne... bah c'était pas trop ça.

C'était drôle, c'était tout.

\- Il est parti par où, l'humain ?

\- Y grimpe au sommet de la plus haute tour, marmonna Peter.

\- Pas vous ?

\- Je suis ici, non ? Donc non, pas moi. J'ai dû monter jusqu'au sommet de votre volcan à la schtroumpf, j'en ai plein les pattes, là.

Le dragon commença à sourire.

Peter n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de dragons au court de ses vies mais il était quasiment sûr que ce dragon avait un sourire agréable.

C'était un sourire plein de dents (forcément) mais qui n'était pas particulièrement flippant.

\- Pourquoi l'humain grimpe-t-il au sommet de la plus haute tour ?

\- Pour sauver le prince, pardi.

\- Pourquoi il serait au sommet de la plus haute tour ?

\- Les princesses en détresse sont toujours enfermées dans la plus haute tour.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas mettre le prince là. C'est le premier endroit où les gens iront le chercher, fit très justement remarquer le dragon.

\- Et il est où, du coup, le prince ?

\- Dans la cuisine. Il fait des tartes aux pommes à s'en taper le cul par terre.

\- Des tartes aux...

S'il était _ânement_ possible d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux... Peter aurait eu des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je pourrais en avoir un bout ? Parce qu'il y a une armée de cochons, de loup en robe de chambre, de fées et tout le toutim qui ont osé me voler ma tarte. Mon neveu dira que ce n'était pas ma tarte mais la sienne mais faut pas le croire, il perd un peu la boule. Et donc...

\- Venez.

Peter trottina derrière le dragon jusqu'aux cuisines du château.

Et y avait pas à dire... les cuisines étaient trèèèèès loin d'être au sommet de la plus haute tour du château.

\- Stiles ! Appela le dragon d'une grosse voix qui ne paraissait pas du tout effrayante ou menaçante (et c'était vrai hein ! Aucune ironie, ni rien). On a de la visite.

\- Oh pitié... dis-moi que c'est pas un autre de ces trouducs en armure venu me sauver pour pouvoir se marier avec ma sœur, soupira une voix on ne pouvait, pour le moment, pas voir le propriétaire.

\- C'est un trouduc mais sans armure, répondit Peter.

Une tête apparue derrière... derrière... Peter ne savait pas trop ce que c'était exactement et préférait que ça reste comme ça.

\- Un âne ?

Stiles commença à sourire.

\- Oh purée, ouais ! J'veux totalement me faire sauver par un âne ! La tête qu'elle ferait en devant épouser un âne !

La bouche entrouverte, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, Peter n'aimait pas vraiment la remarque.

Il pouvait agir comme ça, lui, pas de soucis. Les autres, quant à eux, n'avaient pas ce droit.

Puis quoi encore !

\- Ah mais j'vais épouser personne, moi, hein. Je suis juste venu pour la tarte.

\- Pour la... Stiles regarda le dragon, étonné. Chris ? Depuis quand tu es prêt à partager une tarte ?

Le dragon fit la sourde oreille.

Au moment où Stiles allait réitérer sa question, on fit irruption dans la cuisine.

Derek.

Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux états, couverts de poussière et de sang et déchirés. Les blessures que le loup-garou avait pu se faire en montant au sommet de la plus haute tour étaient assez impressionnantes.

\- Laissez-moi deviner... encore un crétin qui a cru que j'étais tout en haut, c'est ça ? Se désola Stiles. Tss, non mais j'vous jure... Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, moi, rester coincé en haut d'une tour alors que je suis dans un putain de volcan avec un dragon pour ami.

\- Gardien, Stiles, corrigea le dragon

\- C'est ça ouais, si tu veux.

Derek, boiteux, s'était approché de Peter.

Pour une fois, l'âne se tint à carreaux et ne taquina pas son neveu.

Miracle !

\- Donc c'est lui, en vrai, le trouduc sans armure venu me sauver ?

\- C'est ça, se réjouit Peter.

\- Il est moins craignos que le précédent. C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Greenberg ?

\- C'est ça ouais.

\- Dommage qu'il se soit jeté dans le volcan quand il t'a vu, soupira le prince à l'attention du dragon.

Son intérêt retourna au loup-garou.

\- J'suis désolé, j'peux pas partir avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

Quand Derek entendit le dragon ricaner, il sut que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

Même sans ça il l'aurait su, m'enfin...

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop canon.

\- Quoi ?

Le lien entre « non vous ne pouvez pas me sauver » et « vous êtes trop canon » était obscur.

\- Je vous laisserais pas vous marier avec ma sœur.

\- Parce que je suis trop... _quoi_?

Nope. Vraiment. Rien à faire. L'explication ne lui venait pas.

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du septième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 29 juin_


	8. Chapitre 08

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 08** ( _par chocobi6_ )

Derek plissait les yeux, analysant les dires du prince. Il n'y comprenait fichtrement rien !

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop beau pour ma sœur. Je serais définitivement jaloux toute ma vie si je laissais passer un beau gosse comme vous. On en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue, des comme vous, vous savez ! Puis en me rappelant tous les thons qui sont venus tenter leur chance pour conquérir ma frangine... Y a pas photo, le choix est vite fait, expliqua Stiles en finissant sa tirade par un haussement d'épaules.

Le loup-garou en resta coi. Ce prince était vraiment étrange.

\- Oh allez, Der' ! Déride-toi un peu ! Ce mec te fait des avances, expliqua Peter en faisant un clin d'œil, (appuyé le clin d'œil, trèèèès appuyé) à son neveu.

\- P-Pardon ?

L'oncle Hale était désespéré. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre dans les pattes un incapable pareil ?

\- Laissez tomber. On fait quoi maintenant ? Lança le plus jeune de la clique.

\- Beh... on se tire avec toi, non ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers le prince.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord moi, ça se passe pas comme ça, d'habitude, râla Stiles. Le preux chevalier vient à la rescousse du prince enfermé dans...

\- Sa cuisine. En train de préparer des tartes. Mais c'est très bien comme version de l'histoire, hein faut pas croire, les tartes c'est le bien.

\- T'as ruiné ma tirade, bougonna le plus jeune.

\- J'peux avoir un bout de tarte du coup ? Ce cornichon a débarqué au mauvais moment.

Stiles fit un signe de tête en direction des tartes et l'âne fit un dérapage -oui oui, littéralement- dans la cuisine pour les atteindre. Il mis sa tête dans un plat et en dévora une première entièrement. Juste après, il passa sa langue autour de sa bouche pour récupérer les miettes qui s'étaient égarées en cours de route.

\- C'est ça que t'appelles une part, Pet' ? Grimaça Derek.

\- Bah... oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien...

\- Bon et du coup... ? Commença Stiles en jetant un regard au loup-garou.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour venir te secourir au galop sur un cheval blanc, je peux te foutre sur mon épaule et t'embarquer, à la limite... Fin si ça t'intéresse, je force personne.

\- Le romantisme ça te parle pas du tout, non ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

A l'autre bout de la cuisine, l'âne se goinfrait de tartes aux pommes. Il en était à sa troisième, rien que ça.

\- PET' ! Tu vas faire une indigestion ! S'écria le lycanthrope en voyant son oncle.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle. Les tartes se mangent sans faim, elles sont parfaites, délicieuses, succulentes, génia...

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, le coupa le prince. Bon du coup je veux bien que tu me portes sur ton épaule bien musclée, quémanda-t-il en offrant un clin d'œil à Derek.

\- On est passé au tutoiement à quel moment, déjà...?

\- On a presque le même âge, j'te signale.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi.

\- Et alors ? On va pas se vouvoyer pendant des heures alors que tu te trouves dans ma cuisine, avec ton oncle qui dévore mes tartes juste derrière.

C'était plutôt logique. La dégustation de tartes, ça rapproche les gens !

\- Bon... je présume qu'on peut se mettre en route, alors.

\- C'est partiiii !

Sur ces mots, Stiles sauta sur le dos de Derek et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- AAAAH ! Tu sens trop bon ! C'est quoi ton parfum ?

\- DESCENDS DE LA !

\- Nope, pas envie.

Le prince s'installa plus confortablement sur le dos de son « sauveur ». Juste derrière eux se trouvaient un âne qui traînait la patte -indigestion de tartes, je vous dis !- et un dragon.

Ils formaient une sacrée équipe !

\- HUH dada ! S'écria Stiles en bougeant contre Derek, le mouvement accompagnant la parole.

\- Ne dépasse pas les limites. Je peux te descendre en moins de deux, le prévint le neveu de Peter en grognant.

\- Je suis avec vous que depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais j'ai déjà pu remarquer que c'était un truc de famille chez vous, les grognements. C'est plutôt effrayant si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je veux pas ton avis.

C'était plutôt clair au moins, non ?

o o o

Nos compères arrivèrent devant le fameux ponton.

Derek le traversa en quelques foulées, Stiles toujours installé contre lui. Chris n'eut besoin que d'un battement d'ailes.

Quant à Peter... il avait la nausée.

Une terrible nausée -mais non voyons, pourquoi vous pensez directement aux tartes ? Elles sont innocentes!- qui le faisait tanguer. Il était tout pâle -oui bon, vous m'avez comprise- et se sentait défaillir.

\- Der'... je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas et traverse ce fichu pont, Peter !

\- Je crois qu'il a mangé trop de tartes, chuchota le prince. Il en était à sa septième quand on est partit.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai...

L'âne était désespérant, il avait encore une fois abusé des bonnes choses ! M'enfin... les tartes volées par les fées, les Pinocchios et les cochons étaient remboursées, au moins.

Peter se mit à trottiner pour aller plus vite. Seulement, il ne trottinait pas droit et il réussit à s'affaler au détour d'une planche en bois. Il finit avec les quatre pattes dans le vide, balancé de tous les côtés.

Le dragon se frappa le front de la patte et vola au secours de l'âne. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur la terre ferme. A peine debout, Peter se mit à vomir.

\- C'est... dégoûtant, se désola Stiles en détournant les yeux.

\- Mes taaaaaartes, j'ai vomi mes tartes ! Faut que je retourne en chercher !

\- Peter, arrête ton cirque ! Je te ferai des tartes quand on sera de retour au marais, c'est promis.

L'âne était suspicieux, il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son neveu. Que lui valait ce soudain élan de gentillesse ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse ! T'as intérêt à tenir parole !

o o o

Stiles, enquiquineur de première classe, avait demandé à faire une pause. C'était vraiment épuisant de ne rien faire, si on l'écoutait parler.

Nos amis s'étaient donc installés au bord d'un lac. Peter était parti avec son nouvel ami le dragon pour chercher à manger. C'est qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre, ces deux-là !

Le prince observait Derek en silence -ou presque-, une question le titillait depuis des heures.

\- C'est vrai que t'es un loup-garou ? Lança-t-il soudainement.

\- Ouaip. Ça t'étonnes tant que ça ? T'es quand même ami avec un dragon aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, je savais qu'ils existaient, j'ai fait mes petites recherches faut dire, mais j'en avais jamais rencontré en vrai. Je les imaginais plus poilus, plus flippants, moins...

\- Moins quoi ?

\- Moins nounours, et moins canons aussi, y a pas à dire, acheva Stiles en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je peux être poilu, si je me transforme.

\- Je veux voir.

Derek hésita un moment puis il se changea en lycanthrope. Il fit scintiller ses yeux en regardant Stiles, attendant sa réaction.

Ce dernier se releva d'un bond et se mit à sauter sur place.

\- C'est trop classe, c'est trop classe, c'est trop claaaaasse !

Derek redevint humain et fronça les sourcils. Qui lui avait fichu un illuminé pareil dans les pattes ? Ah oui, ça lui revenait... c'était cet enfoiré de Gégé !

\- Je m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction.

\- T'es quand même plus canon quand t'es pas transformé. Mais t'as encore plus l'air d'un nounours avec tous tes poils ! Fin un nounours-loup, un loupnours ! Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

Le loup-garou était désespéré. Mais il devait quand même avouer que ce prince était vraiment hors du commun.

o o o

L'âne et le dragon n'avaient refait leur apparition que deux heures plus tard. Tant et si bien que la nuit commençait à tomber et que nos compères durent se résoudre à dormir sur place.

\- Je peux aller chercher à manger si vous voulez, proposa Chris.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que vous venez de faire, avec l'autre énergumène ? Demanda Derek.

\- Beh non, on a tout mangé sur le chemin, pardi, déclara Peter comme si c'était la chose la plus logique et normale du monde.

\- Je vais partir à la chasse au moineau, il y en a pas mal dans le coin. A moins que vous préfériez un autre type d'oiseau ?

\- Du... moineau ? S'étonna le loup-garou.

\- C'est un met très goutu.

Derek secoua la tête mais ne rajouta rien. Il était tombé sur des fous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour récupérer son marais, franchement. Ça en devenait désespérant à la longue.

Le dragon s'envola, partant à la recherche de ses fameux moineaux. Nos trois autres amis restèrent sur le camp.

\- Dis, Derek, où est-ce que tu m'amènes au juste ? Si tu veux pas te marier avec ma sœur ?

\- A Lord Gérard, c'est lui qui veut se marier avec ta frangine. Je veux juste récupérer mon marais moi.

\- Tu vas me livrer à cet enfoiré ? S'indigna Stiles.

\- Derek, Derek ! Il a dit « enfoiré » ! s'écria Peter. Comme dans ma chanson !

\- Quelle chanson ? Demanda le prince.

\- Peter... si tu oses te remettre à la chanter, je te change en pâté d'âne, ne me teste pas.

\- Visitez Gégé, c'est un enfoiré. Chez lui on s'ennuie comme chez des amis. Pas de rires, faut proscrire, ne te fait pas circonscrire, Gégé est un enfoiréééé. Ne saute pas les repas, lève tes bras, mange ton... chat. Gégé est.. Gégé est... Gégé est uuuun eeeeen-foiiiii-réééé, chanta l'âne sans se soucier de son oncle.

\- Comment je kiffe... trop... cette... chanson ! Je sens que je vais faire que la chanter ! Genre tous les jours ! Et la nuit aussi ! Pendant que je dors ! Bah oui... parce que la nuit on dort, normalement. Fin bref, je m'égare ! Je la kiffe trop en tout cas.

Le loup-garou grogna. Il n'allait pas supporter d'un deuxième enquiquineur accro à cette chanson débile.

\- Le premier qui chante cette chanson en ma présence... je l'égorge avec mes dents, prévint Derek.

Il eut droit à deux sourires moqueurs.

C'était pas demain la veille qu'il serait pris au sérieux.

o o o

Quelques instants plus tard, Chris était revenu avec une montagne d'oiseaux morts.

\- T'en as tué combien, au juste ? Voulut savoir l'âne.

\- Une petite quarantaine seulement. C'est pas très nourrissant, les moineaux.

\- OK, super, à taaable, s'écria Stiles en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Faudrait peut-être les faire cuire avant, non ? Fit remarquer Derek l'air de rien.

\- C'est pas faux, avoua le prince.

Derek partit donc chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Quand il revint, il retrouva son oncle, Stiles et le dragon en train de danser sur l'air de la chanson sur Gégé. Il en resta abasourdi.

C'était vraiment pas commun de voir un dragon danser, un âne non plus d'ailleurs. Alors les deux ensemble, avec un prince taré au milieu en prime … je vous laisse imaginer le tableau.

\- Non mais je rêve... Oh, Der' ! T'es revenu ! S'exclama Peter. Toi le beau loup, toi le casse cou, Oh Der', t'es revenuuuu ! Vaudrait peut-être mieux danser avec nous, Der' est revenuuuu ! Mes amis, ne le laissons pas, ce soir il repart chercher du bois, Der' est revenuuuuuu !

Derek regarda son oncle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, secoua la tête, finalement, il choisit de ne rien répondre et de l'ignorer en beauté. Il devait quand même avouer que son oncle avait de beaux talents d'improvisation mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Puis il lui cassait tout de même les oreilles avec ses chansons ! Au bout d'un moment fallait se calmer avec les parodies !

Le loup-garou déposa finalement les morceaux de bois sur le sol et entreprit de faire du feu, sans succès.

\- Tu t'y prends comme un manche ! S'exclama soudainement Stiles. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait.

Il vint aux côtés du lycanthrope et réussit à faire du feu en moins de deux minutes.

\- T'es allé chez les scouts ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai juste appris à me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué... vous avez un dragon sous la main, lança Chris l'air de rien.

Tous se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Nos amis passèrent donc à table. Durant le repas, Derek et Peter grimacèrent à plusieurs reprises. Il pouvait se le mettre où ils pensaient son « le moineau c'est goutu » ce fichu dragon.

o o o

Étant épuisés, ils partirent tous directement se coucher après avoir mangé et s'endormirent en très peu de temps.

Le lendemain matin, Derek se leva à l'aube. Tout le monde dormait encore et il avait prévu d'aller se chercher de quoi déjeuner, de _vraiment_ déjeuner.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de quelque chose d'anormal...

Stiles avait disparu.

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du huitième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 13 juillet_


	9. Chapitre 09

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 09** ( _par Skayt_ )

Un Stiles qui disparaît était, du moins Derek le supposait, à peine moins embêtant qu'un Peter qui ressuscite.

Hey ! C'était Peter. Alors OK c'était son oncle mais... bon... C'était aussi un chieur comme on en voyait peu.

\- Stiles a disparu, chuchota-t-il à son oncle.

Peter dormait comme un bienheureux.

Caché derrière les ailes de Chris, il avait pu dormir comme un bébé.

Un grand bébé, mais ça n'empêche.

Les yeux toujours clos, l'âne chercha à faire taire son réveil désagréable en lui balançant des coups de sabots dans la tronche.

\- C'est pas grave. Retourne dormir. On a encore une longue route à faire.

\- Pas de Stiles, pas de marais.

\- Et ? Demanda très logiquement Peter.

Et ?

Et quoi ?

Et bah c'était grave pas chouette, voilà et quoi ! Saleté de piaf à sabots.

\- Pas de marais, pas de tartes.

Ça allait fonctionner.

Peter était un être faible.

Un vendu.

Un...

Un ronfleur qui était retourné se blottir entre les pattes d'un dragon.

Nota Bene : son oncle n'avait pas plus d'instinct de survie que lui.

Ça doit être un truc de Hale mâle, pas possible autrement.

N'empêche... Les Hale mâles étaient les seuls à pas être morts donc bon... Respect !

\- On a Stiles pour faire des tartes. On s'en fiche du marais qui pue du fond des bois.

\- Non. Justement. On a plus Stiles.

\- Bah il est où alors ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ?

\- Je sais pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas empêché de partir ? Chut. Laisse-moi deviner... Tu sais pas.

Peter devait être le seul âne capable de faire chier son neveu tout en comatant entre les jambes d'un dragon.

\- Bingo.

\- Pourquoi tu sais pas ? Et j'ose cette fois espérer que tu sais pourquoi tu sais pas.

\- Je dormais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Derek allait le tuer.

Ah non mais vraiment !

o o o

Pendant ce temps, caché dans un buisson...

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas la princesse Leïa !

\- Personne a dit que tu étais la princesse Leïa, dompteur de dragon.

Stiles cessa de gigoter.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété.

Il était regrettable que les vilains méchants pas beaux soient dans son dos et donc incapable de voir ses clignements d'yeux fabuleux. Il méritait un oscar pour ça.

\- Dompteur de dragon ? Z'avez fumé quoi, les mecs ? Parce que j'en veux hein.

\- C'est bien un dragon que t'as là, non ?

\- Ah trop pas. C'est un bébé poussin. Et je sais qu'un poussin est un bébé. C'est un maxi bébé.

\- Tu nous prends pour des cons, l'affreux ?

Au lieu de marmonner un "vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, l'affreux ? Regardez-vous dans l'eau d'un ruisseau avant de critiquer. Et se moquer du physique ingrat des gens ça se fait trop pas.

Mon père en entendra parler et il fera couper la tête de vos chevaux... Ce qui est totalement con vu que c'est pas les chevaux qui se seront moqués m'enfin...

Qui suis-je pour refaire les lois ? Ah ouais... Le futur roi. Ça pète ! Merde. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire."

Donc au lieu de marmonner tout ça (même s'il aurait peut-être dû marmonner la fin dans sa barbe inexistante car ils l'auraient fait taire avant... Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, comme ça ils ne sauraient pas que leur dompteur de dragon était un prince)... Stiles dit...

Bah il dit pas quelque chose de beaucoup plus intelligent, faut bien l'admettre.

\- Vous voulez une réponse honnête ? Parce que ça me gêne. J'ai pas envie de vous blesser. Même si vous n'avez pas eu le même genre de scrupules au moment où vous m'avez tiré des bras de Derek. Cruel, les gars, franchement. Vous avez vu le mec, un peu ?

\- Il se tait jamais ou quoi ?

 _\- How to train your dragon_ , les mecs. Le saouler à mort pour qu'il vous libère. Le truc c'est que souvent on s'écrase comme des merdes devant... Donc on sait paaaas comment les dompter. CQFD.

Les autres se regardèrent.

Intérieurement, Stiles ricanait (ou plutôt riait comme la baleine qu'il n'était pas).

Ils semblaient envisager qu'il dise vrai.

Tss. Les ânes.

Non.

Pas les ânes.

Ce n'était pas sympa pour Peter.

Encore qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que Peter soit réellement un âne.

Comment un loup-garou pourrait-il avoir un âne en guise d'oncle ?

Y avait comme un petit soucis, ou c'était lui ?

\- Et pour faire parler un âne ?

\- Ah ça... J'ai vendu mon âme à Merlin l'enchanteur. Faut pas croire mais sous ses airs de gros roudoudou c'est un sacré connard. Mon âme était pas assez pure, tout ça, donc il a demandé ma voix aussi. Le mec a paaaas du touuuut trop causé avec Ursula. Imagination zéro quoi.

Hein ? Fut, globalement, l'avis général.

Au moins leur petit groupe de malfrats du dimanche (nous sommes mercredi mais peu importe) était sur la même longueur d'onde.

C'était pas donné à tous les groupes de malfrats hein.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on a bien causé je peux retourner avec eux ?

\- Non.

\- Mais les gaaaars. Siouplait. Je suis hyper chiant hein. Je vais vite vous gaver et...

\- La ferme.

\- Voyez ! Ça commence déjà ! J'ai pas envie que ça se termine en "je veux plus jamais avoir affaire à luiii" j'aimerais bien qu'on reste en bons termes, tout ça.

\- On t'a kidnappé.

\- Ouais. A mes kidnappeurs avec qui je suis pote. On se fait des soirées tartes et on se tient les cheveux des uns des autres quand on vomi nos tripes... Enfin je tiendrais ceux de Peter s'il en avait mais comme c'est pas le cas... Mais l'envie y est donc ça compte.

o o o

\- On a perdu Stiles !

\- T'en voulais même pas, du gosse.

\- Mais je veux mon marais, bougre d'âne.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'insulter un âne d'être un âne c'est juste totalement con ?

Ouais. Il avait peut-être pas tort.

C'était pas une raison !

\- Puis pourquoi tu veux le récupérer, ton marais ? En plus, techniquement, tu l'as encore. Tu veux juste pas le partager. Si ça tombe on va ramener Stiles à Gégé et il va juste nous dire qu'on peut y aller si on veut pas finir aux cachots. Ou finir aux cachots. En fait... Je pense qu'il faudrait aller demander audience au mec au-dessus de Gégé l'enfoiré.

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Le roi, bougre d'âne. Et là ça marche car t'es pas un âne, tu vois. Et c'est impec puisqu'on a son fils.

\- On a plus son fils, rappela un Derek exaspéré.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Mais on l'a eu. Ça doit bien compter un peu... Non ?

Au même moment, à deux arbres de là... arrivait Stiles.

Un panier de champignons dans les mains (il avait dû tabasser une petite fille pour ça

Bon OK c'était pas vrai, il a menti... Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.) il revenait au campement.

\- Stiles est revenu, dit juste Peter. Il devait juste être parti pisser.

\- Pendant plus d'une heure ?

\- Il est peut-être allé plus loin pour pas nous importuner avec les odeurs. J'en sais rien moi. Roh !

\- Prom'nons nous dans mes bois pendant que la mouette-garou y'est pas. Si elle y était elle me boufferait... Mais comme elle y est pas, elle le f'ra même pas. Oh ! Dédé ! Question ! Est-ce que les mouettes-garou, garoute ? Existent ?

Les Hale se regardèrent.

Il était chié, Peter, de le regarder comme ça.

Comme s'il posait pas des questions encore plus idiotes.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi.

\- Bah t'es un garou, tout ça... Donc j'ai cru que... Bah... Vouaaaalaaaa quoi.

\- Tu es un prince, tu connais toutes les princesses ?

\- Yuuup. D'après toi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller dans un putain de tour avec un dragon ? Je savais pas que Chris était trop cool à l'époque. Mais c'était mieux que devoir me marier avec une connasse de princesse. Elles sont hyper gnangnan t'as pas idée. Les seules qui remontent le niveau sont toujours en couple. Bordel ! Avec Raiponce on aurait eu tellement de points commuuuuns !

Désespéré, et sous le regard pas bien différent de l'oncle et du neveu, Stiles se jeta sur un arbre et se cogna le front sur le tronc.

Derek voulut approcher pour l'éloigner mais Peter leva une patte devant lui.

\- Il finira par s'assommer et tu auras la paix un moment.

\- Il a la tête dure, commenta Chris, à peine réveillé.

\- Ah bah voyez qui se réveille. Il est beau le gardien hein !

\- Hey ! Je devais le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Votre compagnie m'est agréable.

Ouais.

Derek était pas sûr que ce soit leur compagnie qui soit agréable ou juste celle de Peter.

\- T'as entendu Derek ! Peut-être que tu devrais prendre le dragon au lieu du prince. Un mec, même si c'est un dragon, qui t'apprécie pour ta compagnie ça cours pas les marais hein !

Et Peter osait, après, faire des remarques quant à son incapacité à remarquer l'évidence.

Bah voyooooons mon coco.

\- Mec... Je pense que ton oncle a une touche. Il a rien contre les dragons ?

\- Peter ? Du moment que c'est pas quelqu'un de la famille De Argent, ça devrait aller.

Stiles ne dit rien.

Son visage se ferma.

Il détourna les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Derek.

\- Tu connais le mythe du Prince Grenouille ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était de la grosse merdasse... puis j'ai été enfermé dans une tour et... Gérard a été un enfoiré avec quelqu'un et, pas de bol, c'était une sorcière, magicienne, on s'en fou de la terminologie exacte. Elle allait le transformer en ornithorynque pour le punir, mais en fait non... Il a parlementé et offert son fils aîné. Chris a dû être maudit à sa place et a eu un truc beaucoup plus énorme et tout... Et PAF ça a fait un dragon. Seul l'amour véritable blah blah blah... Tu connais la musique.

Derek regarda Peter et Chris, perdu.

Whaaat... Theeee... Fuuuuck !

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du neuvième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 27 juillet_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** ( _par chocobi6_ )

\- Que … Quoi !? T'es en train de me dire que Peter et le dragon...

\- Ouais, l'âne et Chris quoi, rectifia Stiles.

\- Chris est un dragon. Et un Argent, en plus de ça.

\- Et Peter un âne. Et pas un Argent, pas en plus de ça.

\- Chris est un dragon Argent et Peter un âne pas Argent...

\- Oui j'ai compris l'idée, ricana le prince.

\- Tu vois pas le problème ? Fin le double problème, du coup...

Stiles haussa les épaules. Bon d'accord, il fallait avouer que c'était pas commun.

\- A la base, Chris est un humain, je te rappelle. Et... euh... Peter...

\- Peter est un humain aussi... à la base.

\- Gégé l'enfoiré l'a transformé en âne ? En fait je me demandais comment ça se faisait que tu sois un humain, bon un loup-garou mais un humain, et lui un âne. Fin c'est ton oncle quoi, c'est super bizarre.

\- Il est mort, il était tellement chiant qu'ils voulaient plus de lui au Purgatoire. Et en enfer non plus d'ailleurs, idem pour le paradis. Du coup ils ont dû le renvoyer sur Terre... mais dans un corps d'âne. Fin d'après ce que j'ai pigé de son histoire.

\- Un âne ressuscité ! Si c'est pas classe ça ! Je comprends qu'ils aient pas voulu de lui, n'empêche. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt chiant dans son genre, mais il est cool, ça compense.

\- Mais le truc c'est que même si Chris redevient humain avec l'histoire de l'amour véritable ou je sais pas quoi, Peter restera un âne. Ça fait un peu...

\- Zoophile ? Ouais, légèrement. Mais on en est pas encore là. Au pire c'est pas nos oignons.

\- Euh ouais fin si on doit se les coltiner tous les jours ça risque de vite devenir bizarre.

\- Si ON doit... ? T'es pas censé me livrer à Gégé sur le chemin ? Lui rappela Stiles en croisant les bras.

Derek haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre son oncle et Chris.

\- Ah bah vous êtes là ! S'exclama Peter en sautant sur son neveu. On a cru que vous étiez partis copuler, fin c'est peut-être ce que vous avez fait après tout. Vous avez copuler ?

Derek fronça les sourcils et tapa son oncle.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- PARDON !? S'indigna Peter.

Il était tellement indigné qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il pourrait commencer une carrière d'acteur, il percerait sûrement dans le métier.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ? Se désespéra Derek en voyant le cinéma que faisait son oncle.

Ce dernier se releva prestement et s'éloigna de son neveu pour rejoindre le dragon. Il avait pris soin de racler la terre avec ses sabots en partant, histoire d'envoyer un peu de poussière sur son neveu.

\- Peter... Je vais vraiment te tuer un jour, grinça le loup-garou en époussetant légèrement son tee-shirt.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais ils voudront toujours pas de moi là-haut, et en bas non plus, donc ils me renverront une nouvelle fois. Ce serait drôle de voir dans quel vaisseau ils me mettraient si jamais ça devait arriver.

Il aurait l'occasion de le savoir, si on en croyait les dires de Derek...

o o o

Nos quatre compères s'étaient remis en route quand Stiles s'exclama soudainement.

\- Vous m'avez même pas demandé où est-ce que j'étais passé, ce matin !

\- Bah... t'étais parti pisser, non ? Supposa Peter.

Le prince haussa un sourcil. Parti pisser ? Pendant une heure? Ça faisait un peu long, comme temps, pour soulager sa vessie.

\- Même Chris met pas autant de temps pour pisser ! S'indigna Stiles.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Un dragon ça a une plus grosse vessie qu'un homme, je pense. Ce serait bizarre sinon.

\- Je mets pas non plus quatre heures, je te rassure.

\- En tout cas j'ai pas passé trois ans dehors à pisser.

\- T'étais où alors ? Demanda Derek.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander alors que cette question lui avait turlupiné l'esprit pendant un bon moment.

\- On m'a kidnappé.

Il reçut trois regards d'incompréhension en retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ?

\- Tintin le poussin les a attaqué. On a pu s'échapper grâce à lui. Comme ils étaient aveuglés par l'attaque surprise de Tintin, je les ai ligoté avec des lianes et je les ai attaché dans un arbre.

\- Tintin le... quoi!?

\- Mon poussin, je l'ai trouvé en partant chercher le déjeuner. Je l'ai appelé Tintin parce qu'il avait une petite frange beh... comme Tintin quoi. Puis il était un peu de la même couleur que ses cheveux en fait.

\- Mais... il est où maintenant ?

\- Il a pas voulu continuer avec moi, il est resté un petit moment à picorer les fesses de mes kidnappeurs et après il est reparti. Mais il était vraiment gentil.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez, désespéré. Il avait trouvé plus barge que son oncle, il aurait jamais cru pareille chose possible.

\- Et du coup t'as même pas ramené le petit déj, se plaignit Peter en soupirant.

\- T'avais qu'à aller te le chercher toi-même ! J'étais un peu occupé, tu vois.

\- T'aurais pu le récupérer en revenant de ton escapade, n'empêche.

L'âne était irrécupérable, il pensait un peu trop à la bouffe, parfois... ou plutôt souvent, trèèèèès souvent... tout le temps, en fait. Il pensait surtout aux tartes, mais il aimait aussi pleins d'autres trucs, et quand il n'avait pas sa dose de nourriture, il devenait insupportable.

Il devenait pas insupportable, si on y réfléchissait bien, vu qu'il l'était absolument tout le temps.

Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Un gros détail, mais un détail quand même.

o o o

Le soir venu, Peter trottina tranquillement vers Chris et s'allongea une nouvelle fois contre lui. C'est qu'il était vraiment confortable, ce dragon !

\- En fait, t'es un doudou géant ! Commenta l'âne en se frottant contre Chris.

\- Tu vas plus pouvoir te passer de moi, après, fais gaffe !

\- J'aurai pas à devoir me passer de toi, si tu restes, sourit Peter en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Chris ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui-aussi, bien installé auprès de son âne.

A quelques pas d'eux, Derek et Stiles étaient assis sur un rondin de bois, côte à côte.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu me trouves ?

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je te trouvais vraiment canon, t'as des yeux magnifiques, t'es musclé, t'as des abdos à tomber par terre, tes cheveux en bataille te donne un air trop sexy... fin t'as compris l'idée quoi. C'est donc légitime que je te demande ce que tu penses de moi en retour, nope ?

\- Comment est-ce que t'as vu mes abdos, au juste ? Voulut savoir Derek.

\- Tu t'es baigné dans le lac, hier soir. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- T'es... plutôt mignon ? Répondit le lycanthrope.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je...

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et tombèrent nez à nez sur la tête d'un âne et un peu plus haut celle d'un dragon.

\- ARGHHHH !

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez !?

\- Euh... on vous écoute ? Répondit tout naturellement Peter.

\- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Se plaignit Stiles en portant une main à son cœur.

\- Ça commençait tout juste à être intéressant ! Si Chris avait pas écrasé une brindille avec ses grosses pattes on aurait pu entendre la suite !

\- Vous voulez pas du pop-corn, aussi, tant que vous y êtes !? Râla Derek qui se levait pour aller se coucher.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, Der' ! En plus t'avais même pas fini ta phrase !

Le loup-garou secoua la tête de désespoir et ne rajouta rien.

Ce ne serait pas ce soir-là que Stiles apprendrait ce que le loup-garou pensait de lui.

o o o

\- On arrive quaaaaand ?

\- Peter... grinça Derek. Tu vas pas recommencer.

\- Mais j'ai maaaaaaal aux sabots ! Et puis j'ai faim en plus. Et j'ai soif, et je suis fatigué, et j'ai envie de tarte et...

\- On a compris l'idée. On arrive bientôt, je pense.

\- Bientôt quand ?

\- Bientôt je sais pas.

\- Chriiiiiiis, je peux monter sur ton dos ? Quémanda l'âne.

Le dragon hocha la tête et Peter sauta sur lui. Il s'affala de tout son poids et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, confortablement installé. L'oncle de Derek n'aurait jamais cru qu'un dragon pouvait se montrer aussi confortable, c'était une agréable surprise.

Stiles et Derek se jetèrent un regard, fronçant les sourcils. Ces deux-là étaient de plus en plus proches. Le loup-garou craignait juste la réaction de son oncle quand il apprendrait que Chris était le fils de Gégé l'enfoiré. Mais bon... ils étaient tous deux complètement différents, on ne choisissait pas sa famille, après tout.

\- Dereeeek, je peux monter sur ton dos ? Sourit Stiles en clignant répétitivement des yeux.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Chris il a dit oui direct à Peter !

\- Sauf que c'est un dragon, c'est facile pour lui.

\- Dis de suite que je suis lourd ! Se vexa le prince.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

\- Prouve que tu ne le penses pas, alors.

Derek souffla longuement puis accepta finalement que l'homme grimpe sur son dos, ce dernier savait se montrer persuasif.

\- En plus, t'es un loup-garou alors c'est facile pour toi aussi, je te rappelle !

\- N'en rajoute pas si tu veux pas finir le cul dans la poussière, Stiles.

\- Grmpf.

o o o

Après un petit moment, nos amis atteignirent finalement le royaume de Lord Gérard.

\- Brrr, ça m'avait pas manqué, frissonna Peter. Mais bon il y a au moins un point positif à tout ça... on va pouvoir chanter la chanson de Gégé l'enfoiré !

\- Si tu essaies ne serait-ce que de chantonner la première phrase... tu finis la gorge arrachée. Et tant pis si tu dois ressusciter de nouveau dans le corps d'un âne ou d'autre chose ! Le menaça Derek.

Au vu de son regard noir, l'âne n'essaya même pas de commencer la chanson. Stiles s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Visitez Gégé...

\- Stiles...

\- Beh quoi ? C'est les deux premiers mots, pas la première phrase ! Se justifia t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

\- Je fais quoi ? Je vous attends ici ou je rentre? Demanda Chris.

\- Tu rentres, t'as enfin l'opportunité de saccager le royaume de ton connard de père, lui fit remarquer Stiles.

Peter se tourna lentement vers Chris avant de reporter son regard sur Stiles.

\- Oups... c'est ce qu'on appelle une boulette.

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du dixième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 10 août_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** ( _par Skayt_ )

Franchement, si on demandait à Peter son avis, ce serait là le sujet du bac philo des douze années à venir.

Ouais ! Tous les ans le même sujet ! Les gens capteraient que dalle, à la fin. Bah ouais. Qui irait s'imaginer que pendant douze ans (DOUZE. ANS.) le même sujet retomberait encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore et... bon il en manque mais tant pis.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Comment ça pourrait ne pas être ce que je crois ? Demanda Peter. Puisque je crois précisément ce que je viens d'entendre.

La voix de l'âne était lente, menaçante.

Avez-vous déjà vu un âne parler d'une voix lente et menaçante ?

(prière de ne pas répliquer « avez-vous déjà vu un âne parler tout court » merci, bande de petits malins).

Non parce qu'un âne qui parle d'une voix lente et menaçante bah... au fond... c'était pas si menaçant que ça, en vrai. Ça donnait plutôt envie d'éclater de rire.

Envie qui disparaissait aussi sec lorsqu'on se souvenait QUI était l'âne (Peter, donc, merci de suivre et de ne pas ralentir le groupe) en question.

\- De. Ton. Père.

\- _Connard_ de père.

Peter lui lança un regard noir de chez noir plus noir que noir.

Un regard noir type « noir fédéral » (oui, Peter avait quelques références en matière de séries, merci pour lui) qui fit tressaillir le dragon.

Et un dragon qui flippe face à un petit âne riquiqui (qu'il s'agisse ou non de Peter 'Je fais chier tout l'enfer, le paradis et le purgatoire' Hale) c'est juste un peu... comment on dit déjà... ah ouais... riddikulus.

\- Oh. Excuse-moi. La nuance est subtile.

\- C'est pour ça que je tiens à le rappeler. Je sais comme on peut vite faire l'impasse sur ça et zapper ce détail pourtant primordial.

\- C'est qu'il se fout de moi, en plus, l'enfoi-... ah bah ouais. J'aurais dû deviner le lien de parenté, hein. Non mais quel âne je suis !

La conversation tourna court lorsqu'une flèche enflammée atterrit pile au milieu du front de Chris.

De l'avis de Peter et Stiles (et peut-être Derek mais nul ne sait exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête du loup-loup tout mignon gentil comme un mouton), avis qu'ils garderont pour eux (une fois n'est pas coutume) c'était totalement crétin de balancer une flèche en feu sur un gros lézard qui... je vous le donne en mille... crache du feu.

M'enfin... chacun son délire.

\- Aïeuh.

\- Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! Hurla un Peter, à la limite de l'hystérie, à l'attention des tireurs pas très futés. Vous pouvez pas attendre qu'on ait fini de s'engueuler pour lui tirer dessus ? Chacun son tour, non mais oh ! Bande de mal élevés.

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Non mais j'vous jure... plus aucune patience, les jeunes, de nos jours.

Derek roula des yeux.

Il ricana même un petit peu devant la mine effarée de Stiles.

Si Peter était en mesure d'effarer Stiles (STILES !) fallait pas se demander à quel point il était doué en « effarage ».

LA. VACHE.

\- Excuse, sourit un des tireurs.

\- Mais t'excuse pas auprès d'un âne pour avoir tiré sur un dragon, bougre d'âne.

\- Il fait flipper, cet âne, chuchota, penaud, le premier. Tu l'as vu, un peu, dit ?

\- Yép. Et c'est parce que je l'ai vu que je peux te dire que C'EST UN ÂNE, SINISTRE CRÉTIN !

Et pendant que la petite bande écoutait, l'air très intéressée, les deux tireurs se chamailler pour des gamineries (si si ! Tirer des flèches enflammées sur des dragons peut s'apparenter à des gamineries, et vlan, dans les dents), Derek pourrait jurer avoir entendu un petit « j'ai faim, moi » de la part de son oncle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Gentil-Méchant.

\- Entrer.

Peter... bien sûr.

Qui d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pas rester dehors, marmonna Peter.

\- Pour tuer tout le monde, sinistre crétin, ronchonna quant à lui Derek, les bras croisés. On a un paquet pour Gégé.

\- HEY ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le paquet ? S'indigna Stiles en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du loup-garou. Vilain. Sinistre gredin. Sombre laquais. Patate d'eau douce. Cucurbitacée albinos. Camembert au choco-

\- T'es toujours en train de l'insulter, là ? Questionna Peter. Parce que tu me donnes encore plus faim.

\- Et toi... flûte.

L'âne haussa les sourcils et recula d'un petit pas.

\- Pfouuuh. Je suis terrorisé.

Sa remarque aurait pu être ironique à souhait (précisément ce qu'elle aurait _dû_ être) MAIS ça ne fut pas le cas.

Trop facile sinon.

Pas trop, sinon.

Maintenant, je me doute que vous allez demander « pourquoi c'est pas le caaaas »

Eh bien... Chris avait justement choisi ce moment-là pour éternuer.

Un éternuement de dragon, ça fait un boucan à vous en faire sursauter un ressuscité.

Et réveiller un mort, aussi, en l'occurrence.

Mais surtout sursauter le macchabée dé-macchabée.

\- Mets ta patte quand tu éternues.

\- Désolé. J'éternue toujours quand j'ai de la fumée dans les yeux. Ils sont sensibles.

L'oncle et le neveu se regardèrent.

Les sourcils froncés (un jour ils allaient rester coincés comme ça, à toujours vouloir froncer leurs satanés sourcils) ils se regardèrent et, en même temps, murmurèrent un petit « quoi ».

\- Bon... revenons en à nos moutons.

\- J'aime pas le mouton.

\- Chris... grinça Peter. Là n'est pas la question. Concentre-toi un peu, nom de non.

\- C'est l'alcoolique qui se fout du bourré, là, grommela Stiles à l'oreille de Derek qui... décida de la fermer et de ne pas réagir devant pareille expression.

o o o

\- Dites, les mecs, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me donner à Gégé ? Non parce que, quand même, c'est pas le père de l'année et je suis pas persuadé-persuadé qu'il soit mieux en tant que mari. Alors ouais, OK, il va se marier avec ma sœur, tout ça, mais j'ai pas envie de devoir me le taper à chaque repas de famille, vous voyez ?

\- Si ça arrivait, tu aurais un DRAGON dans ta famille, argua Peter.

Stiles ricana.

Chris roula des yeux.

Derek craignit le pire.

\- J'épouse Derek, tu épouses Chris, tout le monde est content ; et je l'ai, mon dragon.

\- Et Gégé sera quand même affilié à ta famille.

\- Ahein. Ça sera le père du mari de l'oncle de mon mari... j'peux carrément ne pas l'inviter aux repas de famille, hein. À part, bien sûr, si on empoisonne discrétos son vin. OH ! FAUT TROP QU'ON FASSE ÇA ! Ça serait trop cool.

Hum... y en avait un qui devrait sérieusement revoir sa définition de « nom de dieu de mazette de schtroumpf au caramel, ça serait sensationnel ».

On dit ça... on dit rien.

\- Pourquoi j'épouserais Chris ?

\- Bah... tu l'aimes.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Ah bah si.

\- Non.

\- Pour lever la malédiction, alors, soupira Stiles, pas franchement convaincu par les « non » auxquels il avait droit.

\- Quelle malédiction ? Demanda cette fois l'âne.

\- Celle qui le malédictionne, pardi.

Qu'il était bête, ce petit.

\- Gérard est mon père, expliqua Chris.

\- Ouais. Merci. J'avais capté.

\- Et je suis un dragon.

\- Nààààn ! Jure ! J'te prenais pour un septopode.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et l'interrogea silencieusement.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

\- Et lui un humain.

Peter fit la moue, peu convaincu.

\- On va dire qu'il ressemble à un humain. Je doute encore plus de son humanité que de celle de Derek, qui est un loup-garou.

\- Tu étais un loup-garou, ça compte pas, bougonna Stiles.

\- J' _étais_. Je suis un âne maintenant. Là n'est pas la question. Cesse de me déconcentrer, Stiles. Je vois juste pas ce que vient foutre une malédiction dans tout ce boxon.

\- Tu te demandes pas comment un humain peut être le père d'un dragon ?

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Derek connaissait la réponse. Peter non.

L'assemblée n'était donc pas vraiment... impressionnante.

Peu importait. Non mais oh !

\- J'avoue que je m'étais jamais penché sur la vie sexuelle de Gégé. Mais je trouve pas ça si choquant.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, bien que ça commençait à VRAIMENT le devenir, vu la bande de sacrés guignols que se coltinaient Derek et Chris... Derek et Chris se regardèrent, pantois.

Y avait pas un guignol pour rattraper l'autre.

Aaaah mais saperlotte... what a surprise !

o o o

Le nez en l'air, Stiles regardait toutes les enseignes devant lesquelles ils passaient.

Derek et Peter étaient en train de se chamailler quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire du « prince qu'ils avaient dans les pattes ».

Chris, lui, survolait les bâtisses et faisait de l'ombre à tout le monde.

Quelques têtes de villageois, ci et là, sortaient afin de voir pourquoi, tout à coup, il faisait vachement plus sombre.

Allez comprendre pourquoi... mais tous se mettaient à hurler avant de fermer volets et fenêtres et se réfugier chez eux.

\- Chris ! J'voudrais pas te vexer mais... qu'est-ce qu'il est moche, le royaume de ton père.

\- Pas d'offense. Je suis du même avis.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils ralentissaient l'allure.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi... soupira le loup qui craignait un changement de sujet radical.

\- J'pense que tu devrais prendre Stiles dans tes bras et faire demi-tour à toute vitesse.

\- Et toi tu nous suis ?

\- Hum... plus ou moins. Chris sera venu me chercher et je serais sur son dos.

Évidemment.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'peux pas m'empêcher de voir venir le gros complot politique hyper prévisible, soupira l'âne. Il envoie un tas de conneries dans le marais qui pue de l'asocial du coin ; l'asocial vient gueuler un coup ; il l'envoie chercher un prince paumé au fin fond d'un volcan ; l'asocial revient avec le prince. Gégé épouse la sœur du prince. Tue le roi. Tue le prince. La princesse, sa femme, accède au trône. Il la tue aussi, tant qu'on y est. Jamais deux sans trois hein. Et PAF il est roi du monde.

Stiles, qui les devançait de quelques pas, s'arrêta pour se tourner vers eux.

\- Quand même pas. On est pas les rois du monde.

\- C'est étonnamment... plausible, ce que tu viens de dire, constata Derek à voix basse.

\- Et y a encore le culot de paraître étonné quand j'dis un truc intelligent, ronchonnait Peter. J'dis toujours des trucs intelligents.

Comme si on avait deviné leurs prochaines actions, un groupe de soldats armés vint à leur rencontre.

\- Lord Gérard vous attend.

\- Et ? Se contenta Stiles.

Les hommes se regardèrent.

C'était pas la réponse attendue, ça.

Ouais. Ils étaient vite perturbés.

Pas leur faute.

Le commun des mortels faisait dans son froc à la seule idée que Gégé s'impatiente.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas la patience suffisante pour patienter sans s'impatienter.

\- Vous savez ce qui est au-dessus de _Lord_ Gérard ? Demanda Stiles, d'une voix aussi traînante que celle d'un Malefoy (mais personne ici ne pouvait comprendre à quel point c'était impressionnant. Bande de moldus sans cervelle).

\- Son fils ? Proposa Peter en pointant Chris du museau.

\- Tout le monde ? Préféra, quant à lui, suggérer Derek (il eut droit à un sifflement de Peter, fier de son neveu).

Stiles se tourna vers les deux Hale.

Il leur offrit le célèbre (pas célèbre) regard « vous aidez pas, les gars. Taisez-vous ».

\- Moi.

\- Moi ? Répéta Peter. J'suis au-dessus de Gé. Roh ! Pas la peine de taper, Derek ! J'avais capté hein.

\- Vous ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs soldats.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'agaçait Derek. Moi, lui, vous, vous allez rien m'épargner des gags vus et revus, hein ?

Prince prisonnier, loup-garou transformé en âne, dragon avec un petit (tout petit) béguin pour un âne-loup-garou-chieur, et les soldats se tournèrent vers le loup-garou-tout-court.

Et s'en détournèrent tout aussi vite.

\- Peu importe, souffla Stiles. Je suis le Prince. Je suis le Fils du Roi. Alors ME FAITES PAS CHIER SINON J'DEMANDE A MA TANTE DE VOUS COUPER LA TÊTE ! Et c'est la reine de Cœur, ma tante, si vous étiez pas au courant de ça dans ce patelin pourri. Alors...

\- T'as vu Derek ? C'est comme ça que tu vas finir si tu restes tout seul dans ton marais. Tu sauras plus te tenir en société et au diable l'étiquette.

Toujours dans le ciel, en train de faire des ronds pour ne pas avoir à mettre patte à terre, Chris fronçait ses sourcils de dragon.

\- Stiles, appela-t-il. Tu es totalement OOC là. Calme-toi un peu s'il-te-plaît.

\- Y commence à me schtroumpfer, le dragon, marmonna Stiles (qui se calma). Bon... on va voir le vieux. Mais c'est bien parce que j'suis gentil hein. Allez. En route mauvaise troupe.

Il recommença à avancer.

Peter et Derek n'étaient pas convaincus que ce soit une bonne idée.

Et pour que les deux soient sur la même longueur d'onde... elle devait sérieusement craindre du boudin, cette idée-là.

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta Stiles. C'est votre _royaume_ , enfin pas royaume car c'est beaucoup trop petit pour pouvoir être un royaume. Et Gégé n'est pas roi. C'est votre _lordaume_ et faut en plus que je vous montre le chemin ? Bonjour l'accueil.

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du onzième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 24 août_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Hello, hello_

 _Fort fort lointain est une fic à quatre mains, que je fais avec chocobi6 (elle est dans mes favoris). Je m'occupe des chapitres impairs, elle s'occupe des chapitres pairs._

 _Alors alors... l'idée de base est un gros n'importe quoi donc, forcément, le reste est aussi un gros n'importe quoi (tant qu'à faire, hein)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, tralalatsouintsouin. J'ajouterais aussi que Shrek ne nous appartient pas non plus, bien sûr, et qu'on ne fait que s'inspirer de tout ça pour en faire un gros ça :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** ( _par chocobi6_ )

\- Vous êtes un sacré connard.

\- Merci.

\- C'était pas un compliment, du con.

Derek et Peter se lancèrent un regard, désespérés.

Oui et bien ça aurait été beaucouuuup trop simple si Stiles n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule et

commencé à insulter Gégé. Bon, il le méritait amplement mais c'était pas une raison, non mais.

\- Tu vas finir au cachot, mon petit, lâcha l'enfoiré d'un ton calme et posé.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Comment oses-tu remettre en cause mon autorité ?

\- Oh je n'oserais pas, enfin si mais non. Je dis juste que si vous faites ça, vous pouvez dire au revoir

à ma sœur, sourit Stiles tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Gérard.

Ledit Gégé grommela des paroles intelligibles tout en lançant des regards noirs au prince qui lui

faisait face.

\- Et mon marais ? Lança Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Quoi ton marais ?

\- Vous êtes censés virer tous les emplumés qui le squattent.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit une telle chose.

\- PARDON !? Je me suis crevé le cul à escalader des volcans et à secourir ce gosse pour RIEN ?

\- Littéralement pour les volcans, je suis témoin, rajouta Peter.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un...

\- Enfoiré, le coupa Stiles en faisant un pas en direction de Lord Gérard. Et non c'était pas pour rien

Dereknounet, t'as eu l'honneur de me rencontrer.

\- Si on peut appeler ça un honneur...

\- Méchant !

\- Dites-le si je vous dérange...

\- OUI, répondirent en même temps un âne, un loup-garou, un prince et un dragon qui flottait plus

haut dans le ciel.

Et c'était le retour des paroles intelligibles.

\- Peter, chuchota Derek.

\- Quoi ?

\- On se barre. Je prends Stiles, tu grimpes sur Chris et on se casse de là.

\- AH ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, souffla l'âne.

Ce dernier leva la tête en direction du dragon et siffla. Tout se passa très vite.

Derek se jeta -littéralement- sur le prince et le balança sur son épaule, il tapa un sprint en direction

de la sortie.

Quant à Peter, il se trouvait tranquillement installé sur le dos de son dragon, remuant les pattes dans

tous les sens.

\- DEREEEEEEK, cria-t-il. Tu veux bien faire un doigt d'honneur à Gégé l'enfoiré pour moi ? J'ai du

mal là.

Son neveu ricana et pour une fois, il ne se fit pas prier. Il leva le bras en l'air sans se retourner et

adressa un beau doigt d'honneur à Lord Gérard.

\- ATTRAPEZ-LES ESPÈCES D'INCAPABLES !

Les quatre compères filèrent à toute vitesse sans un regard en arrière. Chris et Peter n'eurent aucun

mal à sortir du royaume, quant à Derek, il dût faire quelques acrobaties pour quitter le territoire

hostile.

\- Dereeeek tu veux pas me porter autrement ? Je commence à avoir des crampes, râla Stiles en

gesticulant, toujours positionné sur l'épaule du lycanthrope.

Ce dernier grogna mais fit tout de même basculer le prince dans ses bras sans s'arrêter dans sa

course.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à une distance relativement éloignée du royaume, le neveu de l'âne

s'autorisa une pause pour souffler un peu. C'est que c'était crevant de courir comme ça.

\- Aaaah je viens de me faire sauver par un loup-garou charmant, fin un loup-garou canon ça

revisite un peu le mythe du prince charmant tu vois.

\- Tu viens de te faire sauver pour la deuxième fois, en fait.

\- La première fois compte paaaas, j'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un sauvetage, j'étais bien tranquille

dans la cuisine du château à faire des tartes aux pommes avec Chris.

\- C'est pas faux.

Le dragon et l'âne les rejoignirent à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est qu'il a une sacré endurance, mon p'tit neveu ! S'enthousiasma Peter en tapant la jambe de

Derek avec son sabot. Il tient ça de son oncle.

Il reçut trois regards désespérés.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles ! Bouda l'âne en ramenant sa lèvre inférieure sur la supérieure,

imaginez un peu le résultat.

\- T'es trop mignooooooon.

Et sur ces paroles, Chris vint pincer les joues de Peter avec ses grosses pattes de dragon. C'était...

assez bizarre.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent en levant un sourcil. What the fuck ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite de rendre le sourire à l'âne qui vint tranquillement se réinstaller sur

Chris, c'est qu'il était vraiment confortable celui-là !

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

o o o

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de partir en direction du marais du loup-garou. Il y avait

des tartes aux pommes là-bas et... Ouais, c'était juste pour les tartes, en fait. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

\- On arrive quaaaaaaand ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Bientôt quand ?

\- Bientôt dans longtemps.

\- Donc c'est pas bientôt.

\- Tu me tapes sur le système, Peter.

\- Je sais.

Derek le fusilla purement et simplement du regard.

\- Bon on s'arrête ici et on repartira demain.

\- YEEEEEES on va pouvoir manger ! S'écria l'âne en faisant des bonds autour de son neveu. Je

t'aiiiiiime !

\- Pas moi.

\- Je parlais de la nourriture.

Nouveau regard passablement énervé de son neveu. Il pouvait pas se la boucler plus de cinq

secondes ?

\- Essaie de pas te faire kidnapper cette fois-ci, argua Derek en se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Je vais essayer, tu viendras me sauver au pire, sourit-il.

\- Compte pas trop là-dessus, Der' a besoin de ses 10h de sommeil sinon il est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Il est de mauvaise humeur même avec ses 10h de sommeil, rajouta Chris.

\- Vaut mieux le laisser dormir 10h quand même, on sait jamais, ricana le prince.

\- Je vous déteste. Tous les trois, grinça le loup-garou.

Les trois autres partirent dans un fou rire, emmerder Derek était vraiment un excellent passe-temps.

\- Deeer', tu vas chercher à manger ?

\- Va te faire cuire un œuf, Peter, grogna son neveu.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ricana l'autre en partant en courant. Ça doit pas être trop compliqué de trouver des

œufs par ici je pense...

Et sans surprise, Derek grogna de nouveau.

o o o

Au moment de dormir, Peter se blottit une nouvelle fois contre Chris et s'endormit presque

immédiatement. Il avait un nounours géant à disposition, c'était un atout non négligeable. De plus

les nuits étant froides à ce moment de l'année, avoir un radiateur humain (ou presque) c'était pas du

luxe.

En parlant de froid... Stiles grelottait emmitouflé dans son sweat rouge et aucune couverture à

disposition. Il arrivait déjà à imaginer les cernes qui allaient orner ses yeux le lendemain avec la

nuit qu'il s'apprêtait à passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés en grognant et il finit blottit

contre un torse musclé et chaud. Être un loup-garou procurait certains avantages. Stiles gémit de

plaisir et se cala plus confortablement contre Derek.

Il allait passer une bonne nuit, finalement.

o o o

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile, Stiles avait certainement passé une des meilleures nuits de sa

vie et il eut beaucoup de mal à quitter les bras de son loup-garou.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait dû bouger la nuit dernière car il était complètement

avachi sur Derek, la tête posée sur son torse et leurs jambes emmêlées. Un beau filet de bave ornait

le tee-shirt du loup-garou sous lui, il allait apprécier à son réveil, espérons que ça sèche.

Le prince se mit en tête de partir chercher le petit-déjeuner. Et noooon se faire kidnapper la

première fois ne lui avait pas suffi, c'est de Stiles dont on parle là.

Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à réussir à s'extirper des bras du lycanthrope qui grogna un bon nombre de fois durant l'opération. Le plus jeune souffla et s'étira quand il fut finalement debout. Il se tourna vers l'emplacement où Chris et Peter auraient dû être... il n'y avait plus personne.

Ils étaient passés où ces deux-là ?

Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, ils finiraient bien par revenir. Il optait d'ailleurs plus pour une petite balade matinale plutôt qu'un enlèvement. C'était... légèrement compliqué de kidnapper un dragon cracheur de feu. Et cette expression est complètement débile vu que les dragons ça crache du feu. Mais Chris avait un avantage -enfin, un désavantage- que ces compères dragons ne possédaient pas : il éternuait à chaque fois qu'il sentait de la fumée. Non mais c'était un comble quand même, hein. Mais bon : petit bonus. Il pouvait faire l'attaque spéciale de l'éternuement à ses adversaires et les projeter ainsi à plusieurs mètres. Pratique.

Donc Stiles ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il partit dans une direction hasardeuse, bien décidé à combler les ventres vides de ses compagnons de fortune.

Environ vingt minutes après le départ du prince, Derek se réveilla. Il prit tout son temps à bailler, s'étirer et se lever avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche.

Ils avaient tous disparus.

Non mais ça allait être le même cirque tous les matins ou quoi ? Ils pouvaient pas dormir, faire une grasse mat' et foutre la paix aux gens ? Ce serait pas du luxe. Le loup-garou était blasé.

Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et attendit patiemment -ou pas- que les autres reviennent. Il espérait juste qu'ils allaient revenir un jour.

o o o

Trente minutes plus tard, il eut droit à un Peter qui revient au galop avec un espèce de panier autour du cou. Le ciel s'obscurcit subitement, il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre que Chris était là également.

\- Vous étiez où ?

\- Petit-déjeuner. On a ramené des fruits mais on a pas trouvé d'œufs.

\- C'est quoi ce truc autour de ton cou ?

\- Un... panier ?

\- Oui je vois bien, merci.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu as un panier autour du cou ?

\- Parce que je veux pas porter de trucs dans mes mains... parce que j'ai pas de mains.

\- Bon sang, Peter ! Tu l'as trouvé où ton panier ?

\- Chris me l'a fabriqué, t'en veux un ?

Derek souffla et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Épuisé, il était épuisé.

\- Stiles s'est encore fait kidnapper ? Remarqua Peter.

\- Hein !?

\- C'est une question.

\- J'en sais rien.

L'âne leva un sourcil, c'était pas une réponse ça.

En parlant du loup... le prince fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés.

\- STILES ! T'étais où toi-aussi?

\- Ah bah vous êtes là vous ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai ramené des œufs.

\- JE T'AIME ! S'exclama Peter en sautillant sur place.

\- Je vais être jaloux, bouda Chris derrière lui.

\- Mais il a rapporté des œufs Chriiiiiiiis !

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu de camp pour faire cuire les œufs. C'était pratique d'avoir un dragon sous la main pour en allumer un n'empêche.

En contrepartie, c'était moins pratique d'en avoir un allergique à la fumée. Le feu était vite éteint par un éternuement du feu de dieu. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

o o o

\- Dereeeeeek, on arrive bientôt ?

\- Peter, je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas.

\- J'ai faim ! Se lamenta l'âne.

\- Mange des fruits, il nous en reste.

\- J'ai faim de tartes.

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard désespéré et ne répondit pas. A quoi bon avec son oncle ?

\- Dereeeeeeek !

\- Quoi encore !?

\- Tu me feras une tarte quand on sera arrivé ?

Blasé. Il était blasé

* * *

 _Et donc... fin du douzième chapitre._

 _Le chapitre arrivera donc aux alentours du 7 septembre_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
